It's Only The Beginning
by Eve2
Summary: Two private eyes from outside Raccoon City are hired to investigate for Ada Wong. They get way more than they bargained for. Which leads them on an investigation all the way to Belgium to find the truth. PLEASE R&R!!! This is my first fanfic uploaded here


Chapter 1: Call of Destiny  
  
Jade Brant and her partner Jack Crawford sat extremely bored at their desks in their   
small and cramped private eye office about 100 miles outside Raccoon City. Jade sat   
with a pen in her hand doodling on a yellow pad. Jack sat at his computer typing up   
a conclusion to their last case. Jack was nicknamed 'Hacker' by Jade because he was   
always on the computer as well as he knew so much about them it drove her nuts. Jade   
was not a computer person, she was a detective. A terrific investigator she could   
figure out motives faster than Jack could. They were almost opposites. Jade was   
outgoing and good at getting information out of people. Jack was more quiet, terrible   
with getting information from anyone. Dispite their differences they made great private   
investigators. So far all of their cases were not that out of the ordinary until a very   
dark day, when the clouds looked like they were going to pour out rain. A call came   
that changed their life forever.  
  
(ring) "Hello. Private investigators." was the way Jack answered.  
" Yes. I see. We can settle price later. Yeah, I understand. We can get right on it.   
Yes....Raccoon City. Okay. Thank you ma'am. Good bye."  
  
"Who was that? A new case?" asked Jade looking up from her pad.  
  
"Yeah. Some woman who didn't give her full name said she was looking for something in   
Raccoon City. She thinks it was stolen or something. Very weird. Anyway she said she would   
meet us in front of the Umbrella Inc. chemical plant tomorrow at seven o'clock at night."   
Jack replied.  
  
"You took the case? I thougt we agreed not to take cases from people who are not   
descriptive about their problem. Besides haven't you heard about Umbrella?"  
  
"No I haven't. She seemed needy. I guess I'm just a softy at heart."  
  
"Don't you remember a couple of months ago there was some kind of explosion in the Raccoon   
Forest? Some laboratory owned by Umbrella exploded when a special task force was sent in to   
find out what was causing their recent deaths. The place did explode and there were many   
deaths of the scientists that worked there. I heard a rumor that the task force is now   
dismantled and most have disapeared. It's only a rumor, though." Jade explained as she got   
up to get her coat.  
  
"As you said, they're only rumors. You can't believe everything you hear. I'm in need for   
a trip anyway."  
  
Jade put on her coat and took out her sunglasses. She put them on turned around to Jack   
and said, "All right I'll go, but you owe me a match of Parasite Eve. The farthest along gets   
a special prize."  
  
"What kind of prize?"  
  
"I dunno? Something chewy and tasty."  
  
Jack gave her a 'You are so stupid' look then replied, "You are so immature."  
  
"Better imature than boorrinng like you." Jade opened the door but before she left she   
said, "Meet you here tomorrow morning at seven-thirty. We got a long drive ahead of us.   
Night." With that she shut the door and walked home. Unaware of the danger she would get   
into from this case.  
  
Chapter 2: Road to Nowhere  
  
"Why did we have to leave so early, Jade?" Jack asked as her red Jaguar sped down an   
empty highway.  
  
"I want a lot of time to get a lay of the land. Ya know, get used to stuff. Possibly   
find some clues and a good idea might be to check in with the police there." was her reply.  
  
"That's good enough reason for me."  
  
"Well I'm glad you approve." Jade said sarcastically, then added, "Man my stomach is   
crying out for food. I hope I can get a bite to eat when we get there."  
  
"Didn't you eat before we left?" asked Jack.  
  
"Actually no. I kinda got caught up in getting out of my apartment. I hate getting up   
early so I guess I just forgot. I suppose you had an exact time slot when you would eat   
before meeting me ten minutes early." replied Jade.  
  
"To tell you the truth I didn't eat this morning either. I was too tired to put anything   
into myself. I guess this means we'll have to look for a restaurant when we get there." Jack   
opened a magazine and started to read.  
  
"Yeah. Oh and one more thing, we are not taking anymore of you're sympathy cases. Got it?!"   
Jade made clear.  
  
"Uh-huh." was all she got out of Jack.  
  
The rain started to pour down in a terrible thunder storm as they got closer to Raccoon   
City.  
  
"Oh great. This is just what I need right now. It rained yesterday! I can't believe how. .   
. ." Jade was cut off by the sight that she saw, the next thing that came out of her mouth was   
"Oh, hell. Jack look!"  
  
"What is it I'm. . . . my God."  
  
What they saw before them was the remnence of Raccoon City. Most of the buildings were   
half gone, and others had broken windows. The life drawn out of this now dismal place. For the   
rest of the ride Jade and Jack did not say one word to each other for they had no idea of what   
they could say when they saw something like that. All they did was drive closer and closer to   
the city with no life in it.  
  
Chapter 3: City of the Dead  
  
Jade and Jack got closer to the city. Soon the car pulled up to the very place where the   
truck that separated Leon and Claire crashed only a few days before. Jade's red Jaguar came   
to a stop in front of the truck which had stopped burning and was now just a pile of melted   
metal. Jade was the first to get out of the car. When first looking at the carnage she took   
off her sunglasses and then said: "Must have been some explosion."  
  
Jack got out of the car and commented: "Makes you wonder if anyone survived this explosion.   
We should probably split up. Oddly these buildings don't seemed to be too damaged. Except for   
the broken windows."  
  
Jade walked over to the truck. She then saw the police car that was crushed behind it. As  
she got closer she saw the dead man that was hurtled through the window of the car.  
  
"What could have caused all of this?" is what she said next. "I just don't understand it.   
This couldn't have all happened becaused of the explosion. Car crashes aren't caused by   
explosions. No. . .something else happened here before the explosion."  
  
"I have to agree with you. How about you take that Kendo Gun place over there and I'll   
check out this Arukas thing here?" Jack asked now seemingly unphased by most of this.  
  
Jade eyed him strangely then said, "What's wrong with you? You seem so uncaring about   
this all. What are you? In shock I suppose. Right?"  
  
"Yeah. I would say shock. Come on Jade let's get on this." and with that Jack walked   
into Arukas and disappeared behind the front door.  
  
"There's something not right with him. Oh well. . ." Jade walked in the direction of   
the Kendo Gun Shop and turned the knob on the front door and walked in, "I might as well   
get this over with."  
  
Jade inspected the broken front window then said to herself, "Humf, must have been   
something that came in through there judging by all the bodies in front of the window and the   
fact that the window is broken. Then again it could have been the explosion."  
  
She walked behind the bodies to inspect the counters and cases. As she looked back there   
was a rustling sound came from near the window. A slightly overweight singed body rose from   
it's spot and came closer to Jade as she looked at an empty case.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
Jack was inside Arukas which turned out to be a tailor. He saw burnt clothing and bodies   
on the floor behind a countertop. Other than that Jack could not find a thing that would help   
them on their search. He was looking in the back when he heard a distinc yell coming from the   
gun shop. Jack made out the words to be: "JACK GET OVER HERE NOW!! I NEED SOME BACKUP!!!" Jack   
immediately recognized the voice to be Jade's and he ran over to her as fast as he could.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
When Jade finally heard the noise she turned around to see a zombified singed man heading   
over to her groaning with arms outstretched. She yelled out what you just read earlier and   
after that she proceded with the following: "All right stay where you are! Are you okay? Do   
you need medical assistance?" Then she thought to herself ' Sure a burned man doesn't need   
medical attention. He is also in the best shape he's ever been in.'. Still the zombie stumbled   
forward. Jade finally had to get out her gun.  
  
"I have warned you! This is my last warning to stop! Okay you asked for it buddy." Jade   
said as she unloaded five rounds into the guy's heart. Still he persisted on.  
  
"Oh my God. What are you?!" Just before the zombie got a hold of her, she shot him right   
in the head and he fell on to the ground motionless.  
  
Jack came busting through the door right after the zombie fell and said: "I came as soon as   
I could. Who or what is that?"  
  
"That was some kind of man. A really burned man. He just kept coming. I unloaded five   
rounds into his heart but he just kept on coming." Jade replied as she put her gun away and put her   
sunglasses back on.  
  
"Jade, it is illogical to unload five rounds into a heart and have it still live."  
  
"He was not normal. He was like Micheal Myers from 'Halloween'." Jade said as she turned   
towards the door.  
  
"Who's Micheal Myers?" Jack asked her.  
  
"You have never seen 'Halloween'?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Man, you need to get out more. He was the killer in one of the best horror movies. Donald   
Pleasence unloaded six rounds into Micheal and all he did was lose his balance. He then fell   
off a balcony and ran away. He still had SIX bulletts inside of him."  
  
"You need to get a life outside of those stupid horror movies." was all Jack could say.  
  
"Ha ha. Actually this was more like 'Night of the Living Dead'." she replied.  
  
"Now that's a horror movie I will see. What do you mean more like it?" he asked.  
  
"Well this guy only died when I shot him in the head. He was already dead. As weird as that   
sounds. No one could have been that burned and lived. Remember in the movie that zombies could   
only be killed by being hit in the head or shot in the head? This was exactically like it."   
Jade explained as they walked towards the car.  
  
"You can't mean that zombies are real, can you?" Jack asked afraid of what Jade was going   
to answer.  
  
"Jack, that's exactly what I mean. Come on. Let's go to the Umbrella chemical plant. This   
is turning out to be more interesting than I thought."  
  
Jade and Jack got back into her car and Jade backed the car away from the truck and saw a   
sign for the plant. She headed in that direction wondering what have they gotten into. For she   
knew this was far from over.  
  
Chapter 4: RPD Empty  
  
Jade and Jack were driving to the chemical plant when they saw the remnence of the police   
station. Jade suddenly got and idea that could help them understand what happened in Raccoon   
City.  
  
She turned to Jack and said, "Jack, how about we take a look in the police station. Maybe   
they have reports of what happened here."  
  
"That's a good idea Jade. Good thing it's still there." Jack replied as they pulled up in   
front of the police station.  
  
They walked inside the police station and saw overturned statues and rubble on the floor.   
The ceiling was partly missing and a big window on the second floor was broken.  
  
"Nice decorating, huh?" asked Jade sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes. I'd say early medieval times." Jack commented.  
  
"Who would put statues in a police station? This place looks like a museum and not a police   
station."Jade said.  
  
"I would say a very lonely and disturbed person would do this. Come on let's try the door   
over there." said Jack pointing at the door to the left of them.   
  
Jade and Jack followed the hallway until they came to a stairway leading to the second   
floor. They climbed the stairs without saying a word to each other. They followed the hallway   
on that floor until they came to a door and another set of statues.  
  
"The person who designed this must have been really sick." Jack commented as Jade tried the   
door, only to find it stuck.  
  
"I don't think it's locked; just stuck. Maybe you should try Jack." Jade said to him when   
he walked over to her.  
  
"All right." he replied.   
  
Jack took out his gun and shot the door lock. Then he walked over and opened it.  
  
"Satisfied?" he asked.  
  
"I thought you were going to try to break it down." she said.  
  
"Guess not."   
  
Jade gave him a suspicious look as they walked into the hallway. Jade was the first to see   
the singed bodies as they started to wander and stumble closer to them.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yeah I believe you." Jack replied.  
  
Jade and Jack drew their guns and eventually were able to kill all the zombies in the hall.   
They walked closer to the bodies when Jack noticed a sign on a door next to them.  
  
"Hey Jade do you think this could be the same S.T.A.R.S you were talking about?" he asked   
her.  
  
"Could be. Let's go inside."  
  
Luckly for the two the door was not locked or stuck, but it opened with a large and eerie   
creeking noise as they went inside. The room had been overturned. Papers were lying everywhere,   
rubble was falling from the ceiling, which was now half gone by the explosion. Only a few picture   
frames and filing cabinets were left in nearly good condition. Jack walked over to a picture   
frame of a team as Jade went over to the filing cabinets to see if there were any evidence or   
description of what happened or who the S.T.A.R.S team was.  
  
"Jade," Jack said while looking at the photo.  
  
"What is it Jack? I think I found some files on who the S.T.A.R.S members are." she replied   
as she started to finger through some files in a black steel cabinet.  
  
"Take a look at this photo. It has all the members of the S.T.A.R.S team." he said, and   
Jade walked over.  
  
"Hmm. . . interesting. Maybe we can use this to find the S.T.A.R.S members." she commented   
as she looked at the photo.  
  
"Jade, that's not our job here. We're supposed to find something at the Umbrella chemical   
plant for some mysterious woman we don't really know." Jack spat out to Jade.  
  
Jade turned and looked at him as she had done for the whole day. He was not acting the way   
he usually would. He always sought justice, and getting to the bottom of what happened there   
seemed to be to Jade what justice was. Now he was just on his job and not even caring about   
what happened to all the people in the city.  
  
"What on Earth is wrong with you?!" she yelled, "I thought you cared about the truth!"  
  
"I do, but this is going to far!" he yelled back.  
  
"Why?!" Jade asked.  
  
"Huh?" Jack's face told he had not exspected Jade to ask him that.  
  
"Why is it going to far? Don't you want to find out what happened to this city? You know, it   
could happen to ours just as easily. Or is it that you are afraid we are getting into something   
real, not just those easily found missing persons or kitties that were lost and later found in   
trees down the street? You don't want to get yourself into this much trouble so you think we   
should stick to finding some little piece of crap for a woman you don't even know a thing about.   
If that's your feeling then you can have my share in the case and I'll go find out what happened   
to this city myself. You can find a thing, I'll go save lives. Maybe even the missing S.T.A.R.S   
members." Jade explained calmly as she waved a large stack of files with large print on them   
saying, 'S.T.A.R.S Members Files: Cases and Member Descriptions' under it saying, 'WARNING: TOP   
SECRET'.  
  
"No. You're right I got afraid to know the truth." Jack hung his head in a quite melancholy   
manner.  
  
"As Chris Carter says ' The truth is out there.'. You just have to know where to look." with   
that Jade opened the files and read through them quickly, for she was a speed reader.  
  
"Let's see. . . Vickers, assigned to Raccoon City. Well, he's not here now. Sullivan, dead,   
reason unknown. Aiken, dead, snake bite. Valentine, missing, left for Belgium. Speyer, dead,   
pecked by crows. Redfield, missing, left for Belgium. Burton, missing, left for Belgium.   
Chambers, admitted to the Radencroft Sanitarium, Belgium. Marini, dead, shot in the head.   
Frost, dead, appearent dog attack. Wesker, missing, presumed dead. Oh, he looks like a real   
nice guy." Jade commented as she looked at the small photo of Albert Wesker. He had on his   
signature sunglasses and a relatively displeased expression on his face. She pocketed the   
photo, though she didn't know why.  
  
"Jade, I'm leaving now. I'm going to the chemical plant." Jack said.  
  
"Not with my car you are." she replied.  
  
"Come on Jade. Please." Jack pleaded.  
  
"You do it on you're own, Chickenboy." she reorted.  
  
"I am not a Chickenboy. Please, Jade. Come on."  
  
"Oh all right, but you're going all the way with me if this turns out to be real. Unless   
you want to walk the rest of the way home. I have a feeling that this has something to do with   
those S.T.A.R.S members." Jade said as she walked out the door.  
  
As they walked down the hallway they heard a load and horrifying roar not too far away.   
When Jade and Jack got into the car they couldn't help but wonder if the thing they heard was   
dangerous and if they would run into this creature later on.  
  
Chapter 5: Where It All Began  
  
The clouds that had poured rain earlier that day were ominously hanging overhead until   
they bursted forth with a terrible thunder and lightning storm. Jade swared softly. The   
pounding rain made it hard for her to see the signs. After a long drive they finally made it.   
As if on purpose the rain suddenly stopped as the car drove up to the rubble that was once the   
Umbrella Chemical Plant. They both stepped out to survey the area.  
  
"I guess this is where it all started." Jack said.  
  
". . . Or ended." Jade added.  
  
"Well, let's get started." he suggested.  
  
They walked pver the rubble in search for a small test tube. Jack was pushing some   
rubble out of the way when he came across an undamaged, uncracked, dusty glass stasis tube.   
  
"Jade, come over here and check this out." Jack yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"What is it Jack?" she asked as she ran over to him. Jade removed the dust from the   
tube to reveal a arm with sharp claws, and a large eye in it. Her face made a shocked look.   
"Oh geez, and to think I bought their soda."  
  
"What?!" Jack's face twisted in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, when I was at my local supermarket one day I realized they had run out of all   
the good sodas so I bought an Umbrella cola. Come to think of it I haven't been going there   
lately because that's all the soda they have. God knows what they've put in in." she explained.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Let's keep looking."  
  
Jade went back to where she had been searching before and her eye caught a small shiny   
object. "What is this?" she asked herself as she picked it up. As she inspected it she saw it   
to be a golden locket with a picture of a blond haired girl and what appeared to be her parents.   
"How sad." said Jade. Jade's finger accidentially triggered a small button revealing a small   
tube containing a purple liquid. "Hey Jack, do you think this is what we were supposed to find?"   
Jade yelled to Jack.  
  
"I guess. Nah. Get rid of it, Jade." he replied. He walked away.  
  
"It would be such a shame to get rid of it. I'll keep it myself. I doubt the girls'   
gonna come back and find it." Jade said to herself as she put on the locket.  
  
"It doesn't look like she's gonna come." Jack finally addmitted.  
  
"Didn't I tell you this was a wild goose chase? Though, we did find a dirty little   
secret of Umbrella. I betcha they don't have the permit to grow arms; especially ones with   
claws and eyes in them. There's no telling what else they have in their other labs. I'm   
beginning to see something here. I bet those S.T.A.R.S Members went to do something to  
Umbrella, but the 65,000 dollar question is where did they go? I suggest we head out on that   
highway; out of here. We have to find a computer." Jade replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Why a computer, Jade?" he asked.  
  
"So you can find the Umbrella Headquarters. They might have some answers." Jade   
answered as she climbed into the car. She then rolled down the window and said: "If you   
don't get in now, you're stuck here."  
  
"Right. Sorry." Jack said as he climbed into the car.  
  
Within a minute the red Jaguar was on its way on the highway; still empty. Little did   
they know that there was someone waiting for them not far ahead.  
  
Chapter 6: Ada's Advice  
  
Jade and Jack had been driving for not a very long time when a small plane could be seen   
over the horizon of the empty highway. With questions in their minds they drove closer to the   
plane to see what it was all about. When they got relatively close they could see a Chinese-  
American woman with very short black hair. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress and what   
appeared to be black pants and shoes. She looked like she had been through a lot because of   
the fact that she was beeding in several places, dirty, and bruised. As the car drove up in   
front of the plane you could see that this woman had expected they would have been coming by   
the expression on her face. She greeted them as they got out with her relatively low voice,   
cracking because of her injuries, and was soon to explain why the plane was in the road and   
who she was.  
  
"Hello. I've been expecting you. Jack Crawford and Jade Brant, right? The private   
investigators?" she asked.  
  
Jack replied, which meant he had something for her because he was never was the one   
to speak up first. He said: "Yeah. You said you would meet us at the chemical plant. What   
happened Ms. . . ."  
  
"Ada. Ada Wong."  
  
"Ah. Well, Ms. Wong, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"I was there earlier and I found nothing. I knew you would come this way so I left.   
There is something more important I want you to do." Ada replied as she started to keel over   
from loss of blood.  
  
"Um, are you all right? It looks like you've been through a lot. What happened to you?"   
Jade finally spoke.  
  
"I was. . .I was. . .I was caught in the explosion. I'll be fine." Ada answered.  
  
"You don't look fine." Jade retorted.  
  
"Jade, lay off. You can see she's been through some heavy stuff." Jack snapped.  
  
"Well, when you're done playing googly eyes let me know. I'll be in the car lover boy."   
she snapped back as she stormed off to the car.  
  
"Please let me apologise for my partner. She can be very outspoken and rash." Jack   
apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know all about it." Ada said.  
  
"So what is it you want us to do?" Jack asked.  
  
"I want you to help me find someone. His name is Leon Kennedy. He is a Raccoon City   
police officer. He is probably wearing a uniform that says R.P.D on it. He is traveling with   
a, of what I know, brown haired woman wearing black and pink. I believe he went to Belgium   
with her. This plane will take us to an airport near a police station in Radencroft, Belgium.   
Don't worry about expenses because I'll take care of them. I'll pay each of you 5,000 dollars.   
Do you accept?" her face turned to Jack and her eyes narrowed. Immediately he turned to mush.  
  
"Of course we'll do it." he replied, "Hey Jade, get on the plane. We're going to   
Radencroft, Belgium."  
  
"What?!" she yelled out of the car window. She got out and walked over to Jack, ready   
to explode. "I never accepted this case! You accepted it for me! Don't you think there's a   
more important mystery out there like finding out what happened to the S.T.A.R.S Members?! Or   
what other dirty little secrets Umbrella is hiding?! I will not do this Jack! Just because   
you have this thing for her does not mean we do anything she wants, for instance, jumping off a   
cliff!! Get a life Jack!!" Jade yelled furiously.  
  
As Jade let off her steam, Ada could not help but hear Jade mention S.T.A.R.S and   
Umbrella Inc.. She soon interjected.  
  
"Ms. Brant?" Ada asked.  
  
Caught in the middle of her ranting Jade replied by saying: "Huh?"  
  
"I couldn't help hearing you mentioned S.T.A.R.S and Umbrella Inc.." Ada said.  
  
"Yeah. Why? Does it matter to this case?" Jade asked, more interested.  
  
"As a matter of fact it might. Just come along. You might just find what you're looking   
for." Ada proposed.  
  
"All right. Let's go." Jade reluctently accepted.  
  
They all got on the plane. Ada took the pilot's seat as Jade and Jack sat in the back.   
The plane sped off into the night off to Radencroft, Belgium. Where a incident that will play a   
part in this story will soon take place.  
  
Chapter 7: A New Evil Has Spawned  
  
"Why am I here?" Officer Evelyn Chase asked her partner Ryan Bennett as they walked down   
the hallways of the Radencroft Police Station. Evelyn had short blond hair and was wearing a   
blue police uniform with the letters R P D on it (not anything like Leon's uniform though).   
Ryan was tall and had a haircut that reminded Evelyn of Agent Mulder from the "X-Files".   
He was dressed in the same kind of blue police uniform as Evelyn was. Ryan was a strong man,   
and was a great marksman. Evelyn was much shorter than he was and on the outside she was quiet.   
However, on the inside Evelyn was brash and reckless. She was as good a marksman as Ryan, but   
while he was good with a magnum she was good with a shotgun. Evelyn was currently trying to   
figure out why they had been transferred from New York to Radencroft. Evelyn was going on and   
on while Ryan was just listening, being his levelheaded self. If not for Ryan, Evelyn would be   
uncontrollable.  
  
"Honestly Chase, I don't know." he answered.  
  
"I can't get any good television out here. All I get is old Twilight Zone episodes." she   
complained.  
  
"Hey, I like the Twilight Zone. What's wrong with it?" Ryan protested.  
  
"Nothing. If it was in English. I like the Twilight Zone, but if I can't understand what   
they're saying, how am I supposed to know what's going on?" she commented, and then added, "As   
long as they don't start showing old Jerry Lewis movies I guess it's okay. Thirsty?"  
  
Ryan laughed at Evelyn's comment at Jerry Lewis, and then aswered,"Sure." as he gave her   
some change.  
  
"Okay machine, gimme some Coke." she pushed the Coke button. Nothing happened. Then a   
little yellow light flashed. "Damn. Alright, how about Sprite?" She pushed the Sprite button.   
The same thing happened. "Ohh. . . damn!" Evelyn tried the same thing on every button. At   
last she was at the last button. "The only thing left is that Umbrella Cola."  
  
"Well get something quick. The Chief wants to see us." Ryan said calmly.  
  
"Fine. Y'know what's funny?" she asked as she pushed the button and the soda dropped   
down.  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"The Chief was transferred here the same time we were only he was from the Southwest, like   
Utah or something." she said as she opened the can.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that."  
  
Evelyn was about to take a sip from the soda when the Chief came out of his office and   
said, "May I see you two for a moment?"  
  
"Yes sir." they both replied. Evelyn put the soda down on a table and walked in to the   
Chief's office.  
  
The Chief's office was pretty empty. He had a dark wood desk, a black leather chair, some   
dark wood cabinets, and a picture on the wall of an army team he was on. Against the wall he   
had some locked metal filing cabinets. The Chief himself was a secretive man. He never talked   
about his home life, and never talked about anything that had happened to him in his life. He   
always had an air of coolness about him that was genuinely disturbing, not at all like the   
coolness that Ryan had. He walked over to his chair and sat down. He then motioned to two   
chairs in front of his desk and said, "Please sit down." The two sat down.  
  
"There has been a report of a disturbance over near the sanitarium. I want you two to go   
check it out." Chief Warren ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." they both replied. They then walked out of the office towards the garage,   
passing the weapons room on the way. As they were walking Evelyn mentioned, "There sure have   
been a lot of disturnbances near the sanitarium lately. Weird, huh?"  
  
"Chase, the only weird thing around here is you. Think about it. It's a sanitarium.   
People around there are mixed up. I don't think it's weird if some of them escape once in a   
while. It just shows that the security there is not very good." Ryan explained.  
  
"Screw you Bennett. I just have something people call imagination, unlike you." she   
snapped, and then said, "You wanna drive?"  
  
"Sure." he replied. They opened the doors of the police car and climbed in. Ryan   
turned the key and the engine hummed. He put the car into drive, and they drove off. A   
single figure blocked out by shadows watched silently as the police car sped off to its   
destination. The figure then turned around and headed in the direction of the Chief's   
office.  
  
* *****  
  
  
  
"What does Umbrella do anyway?" Evelyn asked as the car sped down Knowell Street.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't really know. Besides cola I have no idea. That's a   
weird thought." Ryan replied thoughtfully.  
  
"But don't you have a cousin that works for Umbrella? What's her name. . . Cassandra?"  
Evelyn asked.  
  
"Yeah, Cassandra works for Umbrella in New York. She never has told me anything about   
her work. Sometimes she has said she doesn't even know herself. I haven't seen her since we  
were transferred. What's it been. . .six, seven months now?" replied Ryan.  
  
"Yep. Seven months last week. I sure do miss everyone from the precinct."  
  
"Me too."  
  
As Evelyn looked out the car window she said, "Umbrella has a lot of buildings around   
here."  
  
"Yes. Hey, Chase we're here." Ryan said.  
  
The police car pulled up to the gate of the santarium to find a man stumbling around in   
a rather awkward way. As the car got closer the features of the man could be better seen.   
There was something wrong with the man. His skin was spotted, and looked like it was rotting   
off. As the two officers got out of the car the man turned and started to walk slowly towards   
Ryan.  
  
"Aw man look at him! That can't be good." Ryan excliamed.  
  
The man continued to stumble forward.  
  
"Bennett, try to talk to him. I think he needs more than psychiatric help." Evelyn   
sort of ordered.  
  
"Alright freeze! Don't come any closer. We are going to get some help for you, but   
you need to stop where you are or we'll have to shoot!" Ryan yelled to the man. He made no   
response and just came stumbling closer and closer. "This is my last warning! Stop or I'll   
shoot!" The man did not stop, and now he was so close he outstretched his arms as if to grab   
Ryan. Ryan unloaded five rounds into the man's chest. Nothing. The man just kept coming.   
Ryan was now in so much shock he could not fire anymore. Evelyn tried to take aim for the   
man's head with her gun, but Ryan was in the way.  
  
"Bennett get down now!" she excliamed. Ryan ducked just in time as the bullet flew   
through the air and hit the man square between the eyes. The man fell down dead.  
  
"Thhhh. . ." Ryan stammered.  
  
"That." Evelyn finished.  
  
"Wwwaaa. . ."  
  
"Was."  
  
There was a pause as Ryan tried to grasp the moment.  
  
"Very weird." he finally made out.  
  
"So we're out of shock now, are we?" Evelyn smirked when she said that.  
  
"Shut up Chase. Just look at him! It looks like he's been dead for days! Maybe even   
weeks!" Ryan excliamed.  
  
"Oh come on, Bennett. People don't get up and walk around after they've been dead.   
You know that." For the first time Evelyn was the calm one.  
  
"Don't you believe your own eyes?" Ryan asked.  
  
Evelyn took a long look at the dead man. His skin was rotting, and in parts you could   
even see his bone. There was blood all over him; not just from his bullet wounds, but from   
somewhere else. Evelyn could not understand what was going on.  
  
"Chase, you saw him take five rounds to the body and not even get phased. No man can   
do that. What is wrong with him?" Ryan kept asking questions Evelyn could not answer.  
  
"I don't know. We'd better call for some assistance." Evelyn went for the radio to   
make a call when a large black van pulled up next to their car, nearly missing Evelyn. About   
half a dozen men came out in olive colored uniforms. They were all wearing gas masks. On the   
front of the truck you could see an Umbrella Incorporated icon. The leader of the group went   
up to the officers as the others started loading the man into a large plastic chamber.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute here, what do you think you're doing with this man?!" Ryan   
yelled.  
  
"This man has contracted a virus. We need to get him to our labs so we can help him."   
the man replied.  
  
"Help him! That man is dead!" Evelyn excliamed.  
  
"Well, we need to find a cure for this virus so no more people lose their lives. We   
have a permit by your chief." the man held up a slip of paper which Ryan then took and looked   
at.  
  
"Don't you guys work in household stuff and soda? What are you doing curing viruses?"   
Evelyn asked.  
  
"If we find a cure it helps people. That's our business Officer Chase." the man replied.  
  
"Well, everything's in order. You guys can go now. Have a pleasant evening. . .I   
guess." Ryan finally said.  
  
The men loaded the man in the truck, got in, and left the area. When the truck was out   
of sight Evelyn and Ryan looked at each other puzzled.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I'm sure I don't know. I wish I knew how that man knew my name." Evelyn replied.  
  
"Nevermind. Let's just go. It's none of our business."  
  
"Afraid of the truth?"  
  
"Very funny. Get in. How are we gonna do the paperwork for this?" Ryan said as he   
climbed in the car.  
  
  
******  
  
The figure moved slowly towards the Chief's office, making sure not to be seen. As the   
figure moved into the light it could be seen that it was a woman. She had a striking resemblance   
to Ada Wong except that she had long hair that was curled at the ends. Her outfit was like out   
of a James Bond movie. It was a full black leather body suit, with black sunglasses, and a long   
black leather jacket. She looked quite out of place at a police station. Taking her pistol out   
her holster, then putting on a silencer, she walked into the Chief's office.  
  
The Chief was at his desk scribling and writing on papers. He barely heard her come in   
the room. She took off her sunglasses and aimed her gun right at his head. The Chief stopped   
writing and looked up. He chuckled softly and showed no sign of fear. The sunglasses he had   
on remained on.  
  
"You look like a reject from a spy movie." he laughed as he got up.  
  
"That was so funny I forgot to laugh. I can't believe how easy it was to find you.   
Your initials are still the same, and you didn't change your appearence one bit. You're   
pathetic." she retorted as she kept her gun aimed at his head. "Allen Warren. Even a moron   
could figure out who you really are, Wesker."  
  
"Not now, Wong. I'm not in the mood." he sighed.  
  
"Please, call me Anne. Let me be very blunt; Umbrella was very upset with you about   
what happened in Raccoon City, they want you dead, and that's why I'm here." Anne explained.  
  
"They hired you to kill me? You're just a puppet of Umbrella, aren't you?" Wesker asked   
with a smirk.  
  
"I'm not a puppet. They hired me. I didn't beg them for a job. I'm getting along   
quite well without them. It just so happens they pay me better than anyone else. Besides, if   
I was a puppet I wouldn't have a deal for you that could save your pathetic life. You wanna  
here it?" Anne asked.  
  
"Sure. What is one of my choices?"  
  
"I kill you." she replied.  
  
"What's the other one?"  
  
"I go and tell Umbrella I found running a police station. They might like that, and with   
the police under their control they could do whatever they want in this town. Then silently we   
climb the ladder until we're the ones who are calling the shots at Umbrella. What do you say to   
that?" Anne proposed.  
  
"I say---" Wesker was interrupted by a police officer knocking on his door.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?"  
  
"What is it Murhpy? I'm busy." Wesker asked with a little impatience.  
  
"We've picked up a plane on our radar screen. It's heading for the shut down airport.   
It appears to have come from Raccoon City, Oregon. Should we get people to open the airport?"   
Murphy asked.  
  
"Yes. Right away. Oh, and Murphy?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Tell Chase and Bennett to get over there as soon as they get back." Wesker ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Murphy said as he left the room.  
  
"Raccoon City? You don't think Ada could be on that plane, do you?" Anne asked.  
  
"If there was anyone who could have gotten out of that mess, it would be Ada. If it   
isn't we have a problem on our hands. I'll let you know who it is when they get here. What   
should I do if it isn't your sister?" Wesker asked as he was about to sit down.  
  
"Kill them." she replied with a cold stare in her eyes.  
  
"You've gotten ruthless as you get older." he said as he started to write again.  
  
"I learn." Anne said as she observed a fly buzzing around the room. She quickly took   
out a small dagger from her belt, and threw it at the fly. The buzzing noise stopped while Anne   
went over to the wall and took her dagger out of the wall. The fly's small body fell to the   
ground dead. She put the dagger back. "I learn."  
  
Chapter 8: A Dangerous Meeting  
  
Several hours after Jack and Jade had left Raccoon City behind they were in quite different dispositions. Jade was in an angry sort of mood while she slept while Jack was trying to stare at Ada from his seat. Ada was in the cockpit flying the plane with tired eyes. Ada's wounds were really starting to affect her as she was piloting. Her vision was getting blurry, and there was a great pain in her chest. She took a quick glance at her chest. There was something not quite right with the way it looked. The wound was closing in a faster than normal way, and it was hurting her like hell. In the back Jade was mumbling something in her dream while Jack had given up at looking at Ada and was reading a magazine he had found on the floor. Suddenly the plane jolted, and started to nosedive. Jack ran up to the cockpit to see Ada slumped over the wheel or whatever you call the thing the flies a plane. He ran over to her to see what was the matter with her. At the point where he noticed Ada was unconscious he yelled to the back, "Jade wake up!! I need you NOW!!"  
  
Jade opened her eyes slowly, shook her head, and said, "Oh crap. I'm still here."  
  
"JADE!! Get your ass over here NOW!!!" Jack screamed.  
  
Jade got up from her seat and ran as fast as she could to the cockpit where Jack was   
trying to fly the plane while Ada was lying on the floor.   
  
"WHAT? What is it?!" Jade asked with great perplexity.  
  
"Can't you fly a plane?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she replied even more perplexed.  
  
"Get over here and fly the plane while I take care of Ada." he ordered.  
  
"All right. Fine. Aye, aye Cap'n Crunch." she said as she took over for Jack.  
  
"Oh shut up, Jade." he snapped to Jade as he poured some water on Ada's face.  
  
"Oooo, Mr. Grouchy. What side of who's bed did you wake up on?" Jade teased.  
  
"Shut up Jade, Ada's coming to."  
  
Ada's eyes were starting to open as Jack held her up. In her eyes you could see that   
she was in some considerable pain. Ada stirred, and sat up on her own. Jade was beginning to   
think that this was not such a great idea, and that she should have stayed in Raccoon City with   
her car. The only thoughts that were on Jack's mind were how Ada was doing, and what was wrong   
with her.  
  
"Ada are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. Really. I'm okay to fly the plane now." Ada replied.  
  
"Are you ready to tell us what happened in Raccoon City?" Jade asked with some suspicion   
in her voice.  
  
Ada did not reply, she only looked at Jade with an odd expression on her face. Jack was   
completely unaware of the tension between Jade and Ada, and just suggested gently, "I think you   
should sit down Ada. Jade can land the plane just fine." He guided Ada to Jade's seat, and   
sat down next to her.  
  
Back in the cockpit Jade was still in a bad mood, and when she was in a bad mood she   
would always mumble to herself, "Who does he think she is? The Queen of England? Yeah, right.   
'Jade can land the plane just fine.' Who's he kidding? Definitely not me. He can't see that   
there's something wrong with her. Our clients have always told us everything. This is the   
first who hasn't, and boy is she hiding a lot. I just wish I knew what."  
  
****  
  
Evelyn and Ryan had just gotten back from their weird encounter when Officer Murphy ran   
up to them, and said, "Man, I'm glad I found you two."  
  
"Why?" asked Ryan.  
  
"The Chief wants you to get to the closed down airport right away. A plane is coming in   
from Raccoon City." Murphy answered.  
  
"Thanks Murphy. See you later." Ryan said.  
  
Murphy turned around and started walking in the other direction. Evelyn stood there   
with a zoned out look, like she was thinking of some bad memory. Ryan looked at her, and waved   
his hand in front of her face. Evelyn all of a sudden broke out of whatever it was and said,   
"Wh- what? I'm sorry Bennett. I was somewhere else."  
  
"Indeed you were. Mind telling me what it was you were thinking of?" he asked with   
concern.  
  
"I grew up in Raccoon City." she answered.   
  
"Oh, really? I didn't know that." Ryan said as they walked to the airport.  
  
"Yeah, I lived there 'till I was eighteen. I got out of there as soon as I could.   
My parents had been killed in a drive-by-shooting a few years before, and I had to live with   
one of my parents' friends' until I was old enough to move away. There was a crazy police   
chief there. It was probably his fault that they never found out who killed them. Funny,   
all my life I've lived in a place that had an Umbrella plant or something like that." Evelyn   
explained.  
  
"Sorry I brought it up." Ryan apologized.  
  
"No. It's okay. I don't mind talking about it that much. It doesn't hurt as much as it   
used to. You have to move on at some point, y'know." Evelyn said.  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say, Chase. So, I wonder who's on that plane, don't you?" Ryan   
asked.  
  
"Not really. I just direct them to the Chief's office, and my job is done so I don't   
really care who it is." she replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two officers had arrived at the airport just as the plane was coming in for a landing.   
The plane was wobbling a little as it hit the ground and came to a stop right in front of the   
officers. First to step out was Ada. She went over to the two, showed them her passport, and   
continued on to the Chief's office. The next to come out was Jack. Looking tired, and hungry   
he walked over to the officers, and said, "I'm sorry I don't have my passport with me, officer,   
but I wasn't planning to make any overseas travel."  
  
"We can check you out in the computer. Just go wait over there for a minute, and we'll   
get you set up." Ryan said in an official manner.  
  
Evelyn leaned over to him, and said, "Hey, this might not be so bad after all."  
  
"Shut up, Chase. That's not funny."  
  
"Hey, who's kidding?" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Jade was the last to come out, and with her bad mood she was yelling up a storm.   
"Why is it so damn cold here?! I need to eat ! I'm starving! To top it off I'm really   
tired! Jack, how did I let you talk me into this?!" She stormed over to the officers,   
looked in her purse, and pulled out her passport. "Here's my passport! Where's a diner?   
I need to eat."  
  
"Jade, since when do you carry your passport with you?" Jack asked, amazed she had it   
with her.  
  
"Since I figured I might need it someday, and besides it was the only place where I   
could put it where I wouldn't lose it. Now where's the diner?" she complained.  
  
"You'll have to wait for your partner to get cleared up, but we have some doughnuts in   
the lounge. That is, if you want them." Evelyn suggested.  
  
"Lemme at 'em!" Jade said.  
  
Evelyn started walking to show Jade where the lounge was. Ryan turned to Jack and   
asked, "Is she always like this?"  
  
"No. Only when she's tired or hasn't had enough to eat. She's really good at what she   
does though." Jack replied as he went to follow the other two.  
  
"Wow." was all Ryan could say as they walked toward the police station.  
  
****  
  
Jade was sitting on one of the faux leather seats eating a doughnut in the lounge while   
in the room next door, Evelyn was checking out Jack's identification. Ryan could not stop   
starring at Jade as she ate her doughnut in a famished kind of manner. When she caught him   
starring at her she turned to him and asked, "What the hell are you looking at?" her face still   
a little stuffed with food.  
  
Looking embarrassed that she caught him, he just replied, "Um, nothing. Sorry." Ryan   
turned and walked towards Evelyn.  
  
"Alright, Mr. Crawford, everything seems in order. When the other woman in the Chief's   
office steps out you can go see him." Evelyn said when she finished looking at Jack's government   
file. She then added a question, "Private investigator, huh? What are you looking for?"  
  
"Chase, it's not any of your business." Ryan said.  
  
"Loosen up, Bennett. Besides, we're police officers. It's our job to know what's goin'   
on in our town." Evelyn replied.  
  
Seeing the conversation was picking up in the next room, Jade got up, and while walking   
over to them said, "We're looking for a man named Leon Kennedy. He's a police officer from   
Raccoon City. He has brown hair, and is wearing a police uniform with the letters. . ." looking  
at Ryan's uniform she realized they had the same letters as the Raccoon City police department.  
She paused for a minute and then finished by saying, ". . .R P D on it. Oh man, this is gonna   
be harder than I thought."  
  
"Don't worry. He's bound to have a different uniform than ours. Chase, you lived there,   
weren't the uniforms different from ours?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yeah. They are different. Funny I don't remember any Leon Kennedy on the police force   
there. I was around the station a lot after what happened. He must be new. Say, how is the   
town these days?" Evelyn replied.  
  
"Um. . .destroyed." Jade said while hesitating to do so.  
  
"What do you mean by destroyed?" Evelyn was starting to get suspicious.  
  
"We mean everyone dead. Undead, actually, and demolished buildings, car accidents, in   
other words. . ." Jack was trying to explain, but was interrupted by Jade.  
  
"A town with no life. A town of the dead." she finished Jack's sentence.  
  
"I don't get it. What could have happened?" Evelyn was obviously shocked.   
  
"We think there was an explosion at the Umbrella chemical plant, and some other   
kinds of events that helped create it." Jack tried to explain.  
  
"Something very wrong happened there. We believe it began with an explosion at some   
mountain mansion." Jade said as she grabbed another doughnut and shoved the whole thing in her   
mouth.  
  
"We do?" Jack looked at her perplexed.  
  
"Umm. . ." Jade finished swallowing her doughnut, "Yeah. Remember when I was reading   
those S. T. A. R. S. files?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So I found one of the files containing a general summary of what happened at the   
mansion. I don't quite remember all of it, but I do remember it said the explosion killed many   
S. T. A. R. S. members, and there were rumored to be some kind of secret testing going on in   
the lab. I know there was something else about Umbrella in it, but I don't remember." Jade  
explained after she picked up the last doughnut. When she was done speaking she shoved the   
doughnut into her mouth and started to chew.  
  
"I'm going on a wild guess here, but I think if we find the guy we're looking for we   
might find out what happened to Raccoon City." Jack tried to make some sense of the subject.  
  
"I'll help you." Evelyn said suddenly.  
  
"Is it really in our juristriction, Chase?" Ryan asked her.  
  
"It's where I grew up, and if Umbrella is the people behind this we have to find out so   
we can close down their plant here. Is that in our juristriction, Bennett?" Evelyn looked him   
straight in the eye.  
  
"Yes, it is." he replied after a moments pause.  
  
"Where to start is the question now. Wait a minute!" Jade snapped her fingers,"I just   
remembered something else I read. One of the S.T.A.R.S members was committed to the insane   
asylum here. What was her name. . .Chambers something. . .Rebecca Chambers I think. Maybe if we   
go see her she could give us some information on what happened in that mansion."  
  
"If she was committed doesn't that mean she's crazy?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's worth a shot." Ryan said.  
  
"We'll get in touch with the sanitarium and make an appointment. The Chief wants to see   
you as soon as the other woman gets out of his office. After that I suggest you go to the diner   
across the street. You ate all those doughnut, Brant, and you might want something a little more   
substantial in your stomach." Evelyn suggested.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Now which way did you say the Chief's office is?" asked Jade.  
  
******  
  
Ada walked into the Chief's office with the little amount of energy she had left. Her   
injuries were worse than she thought, and to top it all off she was beginning to think she had   
the G-Virus in her. Opening the door slowly she walked in. Just as the Chief had been earlier,   
he was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. When he heard the door shut he looked up,  
still not removing the sunglasses. Without amazement at who he saw before him he got up, and   
mentioned with his hand for Ada to sit down. Ada understood this, and sat down quickly.  
  
"My god Ada, you look terrible." he said.  
  
"I know that, Wesker. It's been a long few days." Ada said clutching her stomach, "It   
was hard even to get here."  
  
"But you did manage to do it. You're not infected, are you?" he asked.  
  
"I might be. So you're now a Chief of police. How'd you manage to get such a job when   
Umbrella is breathing down your neck?" Ada used much energy to make out the words.  
  
"Umbrella and I are in the process of negotiating something, with your sister's help."   
Wesker said fully realizing what a good decision he had made.  
  
"My sister was here? What did she want?" Ada asked with curiosity.  
  
"She was hired from Umbrella to kill me, but she had some better ideas." Wesker stopped   
for a moment to remember their meeting only a few short hours ago, "Yes, her idea was quite   
beneficial for me and her. You want in Ada?"  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
"I'm going to be on Umbrella's good side again, and silently Anne and I climb up   
Umbrella's corporate ladder. You can climb up with us if you want." he explained.  
  
"Yeah, I want in." Ada slowly replied.  
  
"What are the other two people you brought here for?" Wesker quickly changed the subject.  
  
  
"They're here to find someone I'm looking for that got out of Raccoon City." Ada said.  
  
"What happens if they find him?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Killing them is always an option." Ada said casually.  
  
"Some people thought you were going soft. They were wrong." Wesker said.  
  
"I'm the same as I ever was." she replied.  
  
"Killing is one of the things I like doing best. You want me to get rid of them now or   
later." Wesker asked her.  
  
"Hmm. . ." Ada was weighing the choice. If she had them killed now she might not find   
Leon, but if she let them live they might find out more than she wanted them to know. It was a  
battle between her merciful side and her ruthless side. In the end her ruthless side won. "Now.   
You can do it after you talk to them."  
  
"Good. Now I think you need some medical attention, Ada. Might I suggest you go to   
Umbrella and have someone there help you?" Wesker said with no real concern for her well being.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to go there now." Ada slowly got up, physically showing her pain,   
"Have a fun time with my private detectives." she added sarcastically. Ada turned and walked   
with much pain out the door of the office.  
  
******  
  
Jade and Jack sat outside the Chief's office, waiting for Ada to come out. A few minutes   
after they got relatively comfortable Ada came out of the office slowly. Jack tried to say   
something, but all Ada did was keep walking toward to exit. Jade looked at Jack and shrugged.   
She then got up and walked into the Chief's office. Jack followed.  
  
Inside the office was a feeling of uneasiness and forboding. The Chief made a motion   
for them to sit down. The two did just that. The Chief looked at them through his glasses.   
Thinking if they worked for Umbrella they might have been people he could have worked with, but   
he was going to kill them. He then pushed those thoughts out of his mind and said, "Welcome to   
Radencroft. You are?"  
  
"Brant, Jade Brant." Jade shook his hand while looking weary.  
  
"Jack Crawford." he shook the Chief's hand as well.  
  
"What is your business here?" the Chief asked.  
  
"We are looking for a man named Leon Kennedy from Raccoon City." Jack said making sure   
he didn't say to much.  
  
"And we are going to the sanitarium to see Rebecca Chambers." Jade said as she shifted   
her position in her chair; not out of being uncomfortable but being nervous. She didn't like   
him at all. Jade also knew she had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't remember where.  
  
"If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know." the Chief said thinking   
that it would be perfect if they went to the sanitarium. He could do it as a drive by shooting.  
"Why don't you take Officers Chase and Bennett with you." He now realized he could kill two   
birds, or rather four birds with one stone. After what happened earlier, Wesker knew that Chase   
and Bennett knew too much. This was an easy was to get rid of them.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Good bye, Chief Warren." Jade got up from her chair and quickly walked   
out of the room; her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Good night, Chief Warren." Jack said as he also walked quickly out of the room.  
  
Outside the office Jade was looking at a picture she had found in her pocket. It was a   
picture of the Chief she had gotten from the S. T. A. R. S files. Jack leaned over to see what   
she was looking at.  
  
"What is it Jade?"  
  
"It's a picture I took from those files. Captain Wesker of S.T.A.R.S. This is the same   
man as Chief Warren. Why is he here now? I thought I read he was dead or something." Jade   
looked very puzzled.  
  
"I knew there was something wrong with him as soon as I walked in there." Jack said.  
  
"This just gets more and more complicated." Jade replied as they started walking towards   
the exit. Ready to eat at the diner, and figure out their next move.  
  
Chapter 9: Targeted  
  
Jade and Jack walked in the night air over to Lonnie's Diner. A 24 hour diner, Lonnie's   
served many things as Evelyn had claimed. On late shift nights she and Ryan would go over   
there for a bite to eat. It was two in the morning when Jade and Jack entered the diner. It   
was a small place. Six or seven booths were badly upholstered, and the formica table had   
scratches in it. The waitress at the counter was almost asleep and didn't even hear them come   
in.   
  
"Charming, isn't it?" Jade said with sarcasim.  
  
The two took a seat at the cleanest looking seats. At this point the waitress woke up   
and walked over to them.  
  
"Welcome to Lonnie's Diner. What can I get for you?" she asked in a tired and   
exasperated voice.  
  
"I'll have a steak, medium. Thanks." Jade leaned over the table to say.  
  
"And I'll have a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Thank you." Jack   
said after her.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked.  
  
"What do ya have?" asked Jade.  
  
"We have some old milk, water, and Umbrella cola." she replied.  
  
"We'll have the water." Jack said.  
  
The waitress left the two to get some glasses and water from the back. In the meantime   
Jack and Jade were discussing what to do next.  
  
"We can't go to the sanitarium now. It's too late." Jack said.  
  
"You're right. I guess we'll have to find a hotel for the night." Jade replied.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. I'm really tired." Jack said, and as soon as he finished his sentence   
the waitress came out with two glasses of water.  
  
The two of them looked at the water. There was something wrong with it. It had some   
little things that looked like oil floating in it.  
  
"This water looks weird. Is it okay?" Jade asked the waitress.  
  
"I dunno. Test it for ya self." she answered.  
  
"I don't think this water is safe, Jade. Don't drink it." Jack told her.  
  
"Ehh, I'll just take a sip." Jade tipped the glass and took a small sip of the water.   
As soon as she had taken the sip it came right out like a cartoon spit take. "Ugh! That stuff   
is awful!! Don't you have something else?"  
  
"We've got Umbrella cola." the waitress said, obviously annoyed.  
  
Jack and Jade looked at each other, stood up and said, "Check please."  
  
********  
  
The phone on Jade's nightstand in her hotel room rang around tweleve o'clock the next   
day. Since Jade had not went to bed until three in the morining, she was still aspleep when   
the phone started to ring. After two or three rings Jade turned over and was able to mumble   
out the word, "Uh. . .hello?"  
  
"Good afternoon Ms.Brant. This is the front desk. There are two police officers here   
to see you." a woman from reception said.  
  
"Uhh, thanks. I'll be right down." Jade managed to answer.  
  
Jade hung up the phone, and started to get up. Almost rolling out of bed, Jade wandered   
over to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror Jade thought she was in bad shape for what she   
usually was. 'Boy, did you get yourself into trouble this time girl. You're way out of your   
league. This is bigger than you. Umbrella's secrets lie much deeper than a towns'   
destruction, which you only THINK is their fault. No, what this seems like is something   
bigger. Something evil. Something GLOBAL.' KNOCK! Jade turned her head to hear her front   
door being knocked. Thinking that she wouldn't look any better than this, she walked over to   
her closet got out her jacket and answered the door.   
  
"Good morning, Jade." Jack looked worse than Jade did as he said that, but he seemed in   
a better mood than her.  
  
"You mean 'good afternoon'. Am I right?" she replied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway we have to go downstairs now. I think Chase and Bennett have   
some information for us."  
  
"Right. Just let me shut the door." Jade turned around, closing the door to her room,   
and putting the key in her pocket.   
  
Downstairs Evelyn and Ryan were waiting for them. Evelyn leaned against the front desk   
while Ryan was looking at a magazine. Soon something caught Ryan's eye in the magazine. It   
said; 'Plane Crashed Outside of Germany: A Plane With No People In It'. Ryan was interested,   
and he kept reading. ' Last night a plane crashed on the border of Germany, near an Umbrella   
chemical plant. There were no people in the plane when paramedics got there. It is   
speculated that it was a plan to wipe out the chemical plant. Umbrella suspects a special   
taks force, S.T.A.R.S, from Raccoon City, America, for the failed attack. They believe that   
S.T.A.R.S has had it in for them since a disasterous explosion at their mansion in Raccoon   
City caused many of the S.T.A.R.S members to die, and eventually to the teams dismantle.   
There is no conclusive evidence to back any of this up. Umbrella and the local police are   
still investigating the incident.' Ryan put down the magazine. He still was usure of what   
was going on here, but Evelyn was his partner and friend, and if it involved bringing down   
Umbrella then he was in all the way. While these thoughts rushed through his mind Jack and   
Jade came down the stairs, ready to hear what they had.  
  
"Afternoon, Brant." Ryan said in a pleasant manner.  
  
"Yeah, afternoon. Whatever." Jade replied, throwing Ryan a little off.  
  
"Hi, Brant, Crawford." Evelyn said.  
  
"Hey, Chase." Jack answered.  
  
"Now that we're done saying hi can we get to the info?" Jade asked impatiently.  
  
"Sure." Ryan answered, " This morning we made an appointment with the sanitarium to see   
Rebecca Chambers. A Dr. Arthur Neubauer is supposed to meet us at the gate at two. One other   
thing I just read involved a plane crashing near an Umbrella chemical plant last night. They   
think it was the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members who crashed it. Thankfully there was no people   
inside, but it is interesting, isn't it?"  
  
"Umm...yeah, sure. Real interesting." Jade replied, not completely interested in the   
last part of Ryan's speech. To her crude remark Ryan just starred at her for a second.   
  
"I've been looking into explosions in towns or cities for the last two years, and almost   
all of them occurred around, in, or near an Umbrella chemical plant. They're up to something   
really wrong, and if we can get enough information out of this Chambers girl maybe we can put   
them down for good." Evelyn said breaking the silence.  
  
"She's right. We might be able to get rid of Umbrella by talking to Ms.Chambers." Jack   
supporting Evelyn's statement.  
  
"Right. Well, let's get to it. " Jade said.  
  
*******  
  
Arthur Neubauer sat at his chair in his office at the sanitarium, typing some kind of   
report on his computer. Arthur's physique was not what it should have been for a man his age.   
He was always sick, despite the fact he was a scientist. He needed to work out more, and eat   
less fattening food. Or at least that's what he had been told by a neumerous amount of people.   
His hair was jet black, but streaking with some white from stress. At this point he was very   
tired from writing five reports in the last few hours. His consentration was broken by a   
nurse asking him a question, "Dr. Neubauer?"  
  
"Haven't I told you I was not to be disturbed when I'm in my office? Don't forget to   
knock next time. Now, what is it?" he said with much impatience in his voice.  
  
"I...um...there is a phone call for you. It's the Cheif of Police. He said it was   
urgent." the nurse replied with a very timid voice.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. You may go now." he waved his hand to the door. The nurse, feeling   
slighted by this action, turned and walked away in an upset manner. Arthur ignored this, and   
picked up the phone on his table.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. I'm-so-big. You can go shove it." the nurse said under her breath as she   
left.   
  
Arthur picked up the phone, and after taking a calming breath, he spoke into the phone,   
"Hello, Wesker, I heard you got on our better side. What do you want? I'm a busy man, you   
know."  
  
"Yes, I am fully aware of how busy you are these days. Two of my officers and two   
private investigators from America are coming to visit Chambers this afternoon. . ." Wesker   
started.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You know what kind of condition she's in."   
Arthur interupted Wesker's sentence.  
  
"If you had let me finish my sentence you might have known why I'm letting them see her."   
said Wesker.  
  
"Oh, really? You have something planned?" asked Arthur with gaining curiousity.  
  
"Yes, I do. After they leave I'm going to kill them." he answered without any emotion   
in his voice.  
  
"Hmm. . .I see. This does get me thinking. It has been a while since I've had a   
specimen to deal with that was physically and mentally competent. . .yes. Just kill two of   
them. I want the other two for some experimentation." Arthur decided.  
  
"Fine. Any one person in perticular?" Wesker was starting to get a little annoyed with   
Arthur's orders.  
  
"No. As long as they are in good condition. Good bye, Wesker." Arthur hang up the   
phone.  
  
"Good bye, Dr.Neubauer." Wesker hang up his phone as the door in his office opened.  
  
"Hey, Chief." the voice Wesker could immediately recognise as Anne.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Anne?" he replied.  
  
"Was it my sister on the plane?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was, and two private investigators." Wesker answered.  
  
"Did you kill them?" Anne asked him as she sat down in a chair, then putting her feet on   
the desk.  
  
"No, not yet. Later today after they leave the sanitarium." Wesker stood up and pushed   
her feet off his desk. Anne leaned forward in responce to this action, and looked at him a   
little aggravated.  
  
"The sanitarium. They can't get in there without authorization. Wouldn't they need   
someone to go with them?" she said.  
  
"Yes, two of my officers are going with them." Wesker replied.  
  
Anne put her feet back on the desk, "Are those the same two that encountered that   
zombie near there yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, it's like I'm killing two birds with one stone." Wesker again pushed her feet off   
his desk. Anne became even more aggravated.  
  
"Don't you mean four birds?" Anne, while she was smiling, put her feet on the desk   
another time; determined to keep them there.  
  
"No, Neubauer wants two of them for some experiments." Now Wesker was losing his   
patience with Anne putting her feet on the desk.  
  
"Which two are you going to give him?" Anne's feet remained on the desk.  
  
"Any two that come out first." Wesker leaned back in his chair, then leaning forward he   
pushed her feet once more off his desk.  
  
"Luck of the draw type thing, huh?" Anne said as she put her feet on the desk for the   
last time.   
  
"Yeah, something like that." Wesker said as he stood up ready to push Anne's whole chair   
over.  
  
Anne stood up, sensing he might do something like that and said while she was walking   
out, "Let me know if you need any help."  
  
"I never do." Wesker replied as he slammed the door behind her.  
  
*******   
  
Jade, Jack, Evelyn, and Ryan arrived at the sanitarium right on time for their   
appointment. Arthur was waiting for them at the front gate, very glad they were not the type   
to be late.  
  
"Welcome to Radencroft Sanitarium." he said trying to be pleasant.  
  
"Good afternoon. You're Dr. Neubauer?" Ryan asked as they all got out of the car.  
  
"Yes, I am Dr. Arthur Neubauer, and you are?" he asked.  
  
"I am Officer Ryan Bennett, this is Officer Evelyn Chase, Jade Brant, and Jack Crawford."   
Ryan introduced everyone.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, please come this way." Arthur walked into the main building.  
  
From behind Jade said to Ryan, "That man gives me the creeps. It was like he was   
looking me over, but not in a good or normal way."  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling. This guy has got something wrong with him." Ryan replied as   
they followed into the building.  
  
"Not many people come to see Ms.Chambers. She doesn't really have anyone she knows   
around here." Arthur said walking down a hallway towards Rebecca's room.  
  
"Umm. . .yes, well, we're here to just ask her a few questions. You do know she was in   
an incident in the states, right?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of what has happened to her in her past. It's the biggest cause for   
her problem." Arthur replied.  
  
"And that problem would be?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Here's her room. Have a nice talk." Arthur unlocked the door, showed them in, closed   
the door, and then said, "When you need to get out, tell the nurse. She'll let you out." he   
then turned around and left.  
  
Rebecca was on her bed. From where they had entered, they could not see her face.   
Jade walked closer and said, "Hello? Ms.Chambers?"  
  
Rebecca turned over and sat up. She looked awful. Her face was red in patches, she   
was sweating terribly, and she looked extremely tired. Her present state took everyone off   
guard. Ryan was the first to speak to her, "I am Officer Bennett, this is Jade Brant, Officer   
Chase, and Jack Crawford. We'd appreciate it if you could tell us what happened in Raccoon   
City forest."  
  
In Rebecca's pale eyes showed a small hint of hope, but was then died out by something   
that looked like she had thought better. After pausing for a minute she decided she should   
tell them. It would be her last chance to tell anyone, "I was on S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team. Our   
helicopter crashed near an enormous mansion. We were attacked by strange creatures. Most of   
us fled into the place, all others were killed. I stayed in a room until Chris Redfield from   
Alpha Team came in. We traveled through the mansion together at some points, running into the   
undead, horrifying creatures that had no other function but to kill and eat other peoples'   
flesh. Zombies, giant spiders, undead dogs, big things that looked like a frog and a human,   
killer plants, vicious sharks, these strange and frightening things that walked on the ceiling   
with several arms and large claws, and then there was the Tyrant. . ."  
  
"What was 'Tyrant'?" Jade asked.  
  
". . .Tyrant was the most awful thing I had ever seen. It had human characteristics, but   
large claws for fingers instead of regular fingers on one hand, his heart was on the outside,   
and there were things wrong with his face. Wesker called him the ultimate biological weapon or   
something like that. . ." Rebecca explained.  
  
"Wesker? What about Wesker?" Jack asked.  
  
"Wesker was our leader, and a traitor. He was working for Umbrella the whole time. He   
wanted to use Tyrant for his own purposes, for power. Unimaginable power, I think he'd said.   
He shot me in the chest and planned to kill Chris with Tyrant. Luckily Chris beat Tyrant.   
Chris told me Wesker was killed by Tyrant. . ." Rebecca continued.  
  
"Obviously he wasn't." Jade exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"Yes, what do you mean by that?" Ryan asked while Evelyn looked on with a confused   
expression.  
  
"He's here, in Radencroft. Police Chief Warren is what he goes by nowadays." Jack said  
  
"No, that can't be!" Evelyn was very shocked.  
  
"It's true. Look at this photo. I got this from files I read in Raccoon City." Jade   
handed Evelyn the photo.  
  
Evelyn looked at it, as did Ryan and Rebecca. Rebecca then said, "Yeah, that's him   
alright."  
  
"I don't believe it. Our chief." Ryan said quietly.  
  
Rebecca decided to continue, "I survived the shot because I was wearing my kevlar vest,   
but the self destruction sequence had been activated. Chris got Jill Valentine, an Alpha Team   
member, out of her jail cell, and we made it to the helipad. Alpha Team pilot Brad Vickers was   
coming in for a landing, but before he could Tyrant bursted through the floor, wanting to kill   
us again. None of our weapons could stop him, but Brad threw down his rocket laucher. That   
was the end of Tyrant. We got out of there with only moments to spear. Afterwards everything   
fell apart. Police Chief Irons committed me here, and this is where I've been since. This is   
no normal sanitarium. It's owned by Umbrella, they've been doing experiments on me. That's   
why I look so bad. I'm infected. There is no hope for me surviving this thing. I just ask   
you that if the place goes to hell, and I'm one of those things, shoot me. That's all I ask   
of you."  
  
"Hey, Crawford, you want to go outside? I'm getting claustrophobic in here." Evelyn   
asked him.  
  
"Sure." he answered, and then turned to Jade, "We'll be outside near the car."  
  
"Right. Be right there." she replied.  
  
Jack knocked on the door for the nurse to let them out. The nurse soon came, the door   
was opened, and Evelyn and Jack left.  
  
Outside Wesker was waiting impatiently. He was wondering what could take them so long.   
It's not like Rebecca had a lot to say, he had been thinking. Just then Evelyn and Jack came   
out of the sanitarium. An evil smile came across Wesker's face.  
  
"Look, if you're getting into this stuff you're gonna be a target for Ummbrella's   
assasins. I can guarantee that they are after you as we speak. Once they know you're on to   
them, it never stops." Rebecca said.  
  
"Looks like you've given up already." Ryan commented.  
  
"If I hadn't been given the virus, I'd still have a chance, but I have it. There's no   
cure that I know of, and in a few hours or days, I'll be one of the flesh-eating undead.   
Unless they mutate me into one of their ultimate weapons." she replied.  
  
"Are you sure there's no cure?" Jade asked.  
  
"No, but they're not going to give it to me." Rebecca answered.  
  
"Don't give up hope. If there is a cure maybe we can find it, and give it to you before   
it's too late." Jade said, trying to be optimistic.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, but thanks anyway." she replied.  
  
Jade and Ryan knocked on the door for the nurse to come. She soon did, they took one   
last look at Rebecca Chambers' sickly face, and then left.  
  
"Did you have a nice talk with Chambers?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Very informative, doc." Jade said.  
  
"You're companions are outside. I think they're waiting for you by your car." said   
Arthur with a small hint of smugness.  
  
"Thank you doctor. We'll be leaving now." Ryan said as he and Jade walked out the door.   
Arthur could not help but smile at the fact he knew what their fate was going to be.  
  
Jade and Ryan walked outside, expecting to see the partners, but all the saw was an   
unmarked van.   
  
"Hey, where are they?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I dunno, but I'm gonna ask if the driver in this van has seen them." Jade stated as she   
started to walk over.  
  
"Wait, Brant! That's not such a good idea!" Ryan yelled as he tried to catch up.  
  
"Hey, excuse me! Have you seen a blond haired man with glasses with a police officer   
with blond hair also? Hey!" Jade yelled into the dark glass. The window rolled down to reveal   
that Wesker was the diver. Jade half shocked said, "Wesker."  
  
"You're smarted than I thought." At that moment Jade pulled out her gun and pointed it   
at him. Wesker did the same except he pointed at her.  
  
"Where are they?!" she yelled.  
  
"Brant! Stop!" Ryan shouted.  
  
Jade's concentration was gone for a split second to look at Ryan. At that moment Wesker   
made his move, and in the next moment Jade was lying on the ground motionless with a bullet   
wound to the head. Ryan ran over to help her, and at the moment Wesker took another shot,   
this time at Ryan. The bullet hit his shoulder, Ryan fell to the pavement as Wesker's van   
drove away.  
  
Ryan was able to get out his radio and say, "Officer down! Officer and civilian down!   
Need medical assistance! NOW!!" after that he fell into a state of unconciousness. All that   
could be heard was the sound of Wesker's unmarked van drive away.  
  
Chapter 10: No Time For Recovery  
  
A young man in an R.P.D uniform walked up to the stands where a woman was selling that   
days' newspapers. It was the day after the incident at the sanitarium, and everyone in town   
knew about it. They didn't know why it happened, they just knew it happened, and at what a   
time for it to happen. Chief Warren conveniently left for vacation the same time Jade and   
Ryan were shot. No one really got suspicous about it, but it did leave some questions to be   
answered. The officer was walking by the stands when the article about the shooting caught   
his eye.  
  
'Police Officer and Woman Shot in Front of the Sanitarium'  
  
Yesterday afternoon Officer Ryan Bennett of the R.P.D, and Jade Brant from America were   
shot in front of the Radencroft Sanitarium by an unmarked van. The only witness to this   
incident is a doctor at the sanitarium, Arthur Neubauer. All he could say to us was, "I heard   
some shots coming from outside, and I rushed out to see the van driving away. The officer was   
on the ground, as was the woman. I did all that I could for them until paramedics arrived."   
They, and Officer Evelyn Chase and Jack Crawford, were visiting a patient there, Rebecca   
Chambers. Appearently Officer Chase and Mr. Crawford left early for some reason. When Officer   
Bennett and Ms. Brant came out they did not see them. After that is only speculation. We can   
assume that Ms. Brant or Officer Bennett walked up to the van for information, but instead were   
shot for some unknown reason. Officer Bennett and Ms. Brant were rushed to the Arashana   
Hospital for surgery. Officer Bennett remains in stable condition, but has not been talked to   
by anyone since the incident. Ms. Brant is in critical condition. Officer Chase and Mr.   
Crawford's whereabouts are unknown, but they are not yet suspected for this crime. The shooter   
in the van was gone before police got there, thus leaving them with no leads to who or why this   
was done.  
  
"It's a shame isn't it, Officer?" a woman's voice broke the officer out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, it's a real shame." he answered.  
  
"To think this is happening to our small town. What has the world come to? Hey, I   
haven't seen you around. You new 'round here?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Do you happen to know where the hospital is?" questioned the officer.  
  
"Sure. It's down the street, and hang a left. You can't miss it. Wait a minute, are   
they putting in new uniforms?" she looked over the officers uniform, noticing that it wasn't   
like the regular ones.  
  
"Yeah, they are. Thanks for the information." the officer put down the paper, and headed   
toward the direction of the hospital. He was soon interupted by bumping into a woman who   
looked a lot like. . . . "Ada?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't know who you're talking about." he had bumped into Anne.   
Acting suspicous that someone knew who her sister was, she wasn't going to give him any   
information.  
  
"Oh, sorry. You just look like I woman I used to know." the officer continued on his   
walk towards the hospital while Anne continued her walk towards the Umbrella Chemical Plant.  
  
Inside the plant Anne went to her office. It was only temporary until she got another   
job somewhere else, but it was a good place to hang out when she needed to think. When she   
walked in she noticed a visitor sitting in her chair.  
  
"Boy, have you really screwed it up this time, Wesker. Not only that you didn't manage   
to kill them, but they're going to recover and expose everything Umbrella has. Tell me why I   
shouldn't just kill you now and finish the other two off myself." Anne said visibly annoyed   
that Wesker got in her office without her permission.  
  
"Who would've thought someone could survive a shot to the head?" he asked mostly to   
himself.  
  
"Well, the other one you shot in the shoulder. The likelihood that someone will survive   
a shot to the shoulder is better than the odds of surviving a shot to the head." Anne answered   
as she walked over to her chair and motioned Wesker to get out of it. He did.  
  
"Don't worry about it. No one's going to believe them. Remember, Albert Wesker is dead.  
The "likelihood" of someone believing them is not good. I'll just come back to my position as   
chief, and if they accuse me I can say that they're a little stressed out from the incident.   
I might even be able to have them committed, and you know who runs the sanitarium." Wesker   
calmly explained.  
  
"You're like a cat who has nine lives, and always lands on his feet. This time you   
explain it to Umbrella. I'm tired of doing you're explaining." stated Anne as she took off   
her coat, and sat down in her chair.  
  
"Hello, Wesker, Anne." the voice from the doorway was Ada's. She sounded a little weak,   
but better than she did when she first arrived.  
  
"Hey, sis, how are you feeling?" Anne asked.  
  
"Much better. It was confirmed I had the G-Virus in my system, but they managed to get   
rid of most of it." Ada answered as she walked into the room.  
  
"Most of it?" Wesker asked.  
  
"There are some lasting side effects from having it in my system for the amount of time   
it was in." Ada sounded like she was going to show them something very interesting.  
  
"Like?" Anne asked.  
  
"I can heal at a faster than normal rate, I have increased strength, and enhanced   
senses, like sight, sound, smell. Also my fingers are strong enough to bend some steel.   
I know it sounds weird, but I'm pleased with it. I never did like being normal, did I Anne?"   
Ada showed her new ability by bending Anne's coatrack into a circle.   
  
"No, you never did. What does Umbrella think of this?" she asked her sister.  
  
"They're thrilled with it. I'm a new bioweapon that no one will ever suspect is really   
that different. It's so much nicer than those big Tyrant things. Besides, I have more brains."   
Ada was sounding more impressed with her new abilities each time she talked about it.  
  
"By the way, I ran into a brown haired police officer who thought I was you. Do you   
know anyone like that?" Anne asked.  
  
"Yes, it was the man who helped me get through Raccoon City. Leon was his name. I guess   
he really did get out. That's why I hired those two private investigators; to find him. I   
guess I don't need them anymore." Ada said.  
  
"I guess not." Wesker said.  
  
"Why don't you go see Umbrella now so we can get started. I don't want to hang around   
here forever when there's a job to do." Anne suggested to Wesker.  
  
"Yes, good idea." Ada supported the suggestion.  
  
"All right I'm going. Don't worry, this will work." Wesker said as he walked out the   
door.  
  
"For his sake, it had better." Anne said to Ada.  
  
******   
  
Leon made his way to Jade's room. There was a policeman at the door. After all the   
commotion about what happened they thought it would be best if someone was there. The officer   
was sitting at his chair, looking like he wanted to leave. He looked tired, and hungry. Just   
then Leon had a good idea for what he should do next. Quickly, Leon walked over to the   
officer.  
  
"Hey, your shift's over. I'm here to take over for you." he said.  
  
"Really? Great. I got somewhere I need to go. Say, are they gonna give us some new   
uniforms?" the officer got up and stretched his arms and legs.  
  
"Uhh. . .yeah. Pretty soon everyone on the force is gonna be wearing these. Have a good   
day." Leon was hoping the cop would believe his story.  
  
"Thanks. You too. Bye." he had bought it, and walked towards the nearest elevator.   
Leon snuck into Jade's room.  
  
Jade was not awake. She looked terribly pale, and there was a bandage wrapped around her   
forehead. There was a little blood where the shot had been. It had missed being fatal by   
centimeters. However, Jade was not still. She was tossing and turning like she was having a   
bad dream. Leon just watched for a minute hoping that she would wake up soon. There wouldn't   
be much time before someone found out he wasn't with the Radencroft Police Department. Jade's   
stirring became more violent, and suddenly she sat up straight and said, "Oh my God, Jack!"   
then followed by an, "Oww!" she fell back into her bed, but she was now awake.  
  
"How do you feel?" Leon asked.  
  
"Like a truck ran over my head. Five times. Hmm. . .they put police here for my   
protection. That's not gonna help much, though." Jade's voice sounded stable but very weak   
and tired.  
  
"Why won't it help much?" Leon asked, hoping that she would tell him something without   
asking him too many questions.  
  
"Why the hell would I tell you?" Jade stopped. Even though she was not her usual self   
she could tell that there was something wrong with him. It was his appearence, and the fact   
that he seemed he wanted something from her. That uniform kept on bothering her. There was   
something different about it. It then hit her. "You know you're uniform is not like anyone   
else's?"  
  
"They're putting in new ones." Leon was now getting a little nervous.  
  
"I wonder how many people fell for that one. Leon Kennedy, right?" she asked.  
  
"How did you know?" he was astounded that this woman, after being just shot in the head   
the day before, knew who he was and seemed to be fully competent.  
  
"Ada Wong hired me and my partner to find you here. Were you-" Jade was unable to finish   
her sentence. Leon stopped her right in the middle.  
  
"Ada?! Ada's alive?" he was becoming more shocked by the minute by what this woman knew.  
  
"Barely."  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"Not since we first got here." Jade all of a sudden got a far away look in her eye.   
"Before all this happened."  
  
"Where's your partner?" Leon asked.  
  
"Damned if I know. I'm pretty sure Umbrella's got them. Now back to my question, were   
you in Raccoon City when everything happened there? Ada never said a word to us, and. . .  
sorry, my head feels like it's being pounded by a jackhammer. . .and we wondered what could've   
happened to turn the city into a death zone full of zombies." Jade layed back in her bed.   
Taking deep breaths. She still didn't look good.  
  
"Well, if you're ready for a long story. Here goes," Leon took a deep breath and then   
began, "It was my first day on the job in Raccoon City. Just out of the academy a couple of   
weeks before. I tried to call the chief before I came, but no one answered. I was unfazed by   
that and continued on to Raccoon City. You know, it was kind of funny that I didn't notice   
that there no other cars on the road to the city. My main concern then was if I was going to   
be late for my first day on the job. The chief was going to kill me if I was late. It-"  
  
"Obviously the chief didn't kill you. I'm really tired, can you just get to the part   
where you get into the city?" Jade interrupted Leon's reminiscing about before Raccoon City.  
  
"Right, sorry. I got into town and found it strangely empty. It was a Saturday night,   
and not even late, but there were no people on the streets. No lights on in the stores, and   
this terrible stench about the place. I could tell that there was something wrong with it.   
I-"  
  
"Again I have to mention, seriously limited attention span. Extreme tiredness. Get to   
the POINT!! Oww!" Jade interjected again to keep Leon from slipping into memory lane, but   
with shouting the last word she hurt her head. Exhausted from this, she slipped back into   
the bed.  
  
"Sorry. I came across a body lying in the street. Before you knew it, all these   
zombies were coming out from alleys and corners. I unloaded round after round, but they   
kept coming. Running out of ammo, I backed into an alley. I found a door, to my surprise I   
found a living girl behind it. She was scared out of her wits, and almost got killed by the   
zombie behind her. Luckily, I hit it before it got her. We made a hasty retreat, and tried   
to head towards the police station. We found a running police car, got in, and sped away.   
She told me she was Claire Redfield, and she was looking for her brother Chris. To make a   
long story short-"  
  
"Too late." Jade commented.  
  
"Yes, well, as I said, to make a long story short, our car crashed after a zombie   
attacked us, and then expolded when a gas truck crashed into our car. I eventually found my   
way to the police station. I met up with Claire, we split up again, and in the garage I ran   
into this really great lady. She was looking for a reporter named Ben who had information on   
what was happening. We found him in one of the jail cells. She told him that she was looking   
for her boyfriend, John, who worked for Umbrella, but disappreared. He didn't-"  
  
"Did this 'really great lady' have a name?" Jade asked, but almost knew the answer, and   
cringed.  
  
"Yeah, her name was Ada Wong, and I guess it still is. I thought she died. Up until   
the end she never told me that much about herself."  
  
"That I'd believe. She never told us much of anything." Jade replied.  
  
"Hmm. Well, Ben didn't want to give us any information about what was going on. He   
didn't want to come out the jail cell either, and told us that there was something bigger   
that all the zombies out there and that he didn't want to leave because it wasn't save. The   
last thing he told us at that point was that we could probably get out of the city through the   
sewers. Later on we came back to his cell after we heard him screaming. Ben handed me a paper   
about the comspiracy going on in the town. The chief had been taking bribe from Umbrella for   
years, and was involved in the cover up of the mansion case. There was the existance of the   
G-Virus, made by a Dr. William Birkin. He wasn't going to let anyone, not even Umbrella, take   
what he called 'his virus' away from him. A while later I ran into his wife Annette, though at   
that time I didn't know it was his wife. She shot at Ada, and I jumped in front and took the   
bullet for her."  
  
"That's why you've got that blood stain on your uniform." Jade mentioned as she pointed   
to it.  
  
"You're the first person here to see that. I used to have a bandage on it. After I got   
shot there was a blurred time. I passed out. When I regained conciousness, Claire was   
standing over me asking if I was alright. I sent her after Ada, and continued on through the   
sewers. I found Ada in a dump of some sort, and was then attacked by a giant alligator.   
I killed it. Ada told me that her boyfriend was dead, but her main concern now was to get   
out of the city. We traveled together for a while. She told me that the horrible monster in   
the sewers and the police station was William Birkin himself. He had injected himself with the   
G-Virus and was mutating horribly. On the elevator to the laboratory, William's hand came into   
the compartment, rendering Ada unconcious. I did my best to get him away. I had the feeling   
I'd see him again. I carried Ada to a security office, where we talked about some things for   
a short while. I told her I would find us a way out. In the lab I ran into Annette. She   
told me that Ada was a spy sent to get the G-Virus from William, but she wasn't going to let   
them have it. The self-destruct sequence had been activated, and the place was starting to   
shake. I told her what she was saying was a lie. Annette denied it saying that Ada had only   
gotten close to John to get inoformation about the virus. Before you knew it, a metal beam   
fell on her head. I picked up the virus, though in retrospect I don't know why, and headed   
out to find Ada. However, she found me. It was true, she was a spy, and all she was there   
for was the G-Virus. She said she didn't want to have to shoot me, but she wanted to virus.   
We didn't see Annette stagger out from behind, and shoot Ada in the shoulder. Ada fell over   
the side, but I caught her before she fell all the way down. She. . .she let go and was gone.   
All because of Umbrella and the virus. I managed to get out on a train with Claire and the   
Birkin's daughter, Sherry. William wouldn't quit, and was on the train trying to kill us.   
We blew up the train. Claire dropped Sherry of at her aunt's house, and I headed here. In   
Chris's diary I found in the police station, he said he was heading to Europe to Umbrella's HQ.   
I heard there was a chemical plant here so I came over. I haven't seen or heard from Claire   
since she dropped Sherry off. I hope she's okay. Well, that's brings me here." Leon finished  
his story and sat down in a chair. "I think it would be nice if you could tell me your whole   
story in a little more detail, if you don't mind."  
  
Jade sighed, "I guess I have enough energy to give a better explaination of how I got   
here with a bullet in the head. However, I'm not gonna be that specific, I'm still a bit   
fuzzy. " she leaned back in her bed and began, "My partner and I got a call from Ada asking us   
to help her find something in Raccoon City. When we got there the whole town had already been   
destroyed. We encountered some zombies, and found what was left of the R.P.D. I looked at   
some files, and saw that most of the S.T.A.R.S members are missing. Others are dead, except   
for Rebecca Chambers, who was admitted to the Radencroft Sanitarium. Jack and I argued about   
ethics, and truth, then continued to the chemical plant. It was totally destroyed, save a   
gold locket, and an arm in glass tube. Later on we found Ada barely standing near a small   
plane. Argued some more, then got on the plane to Radencroft. Ada almost made us crash   
because of her injuries that she didn't want to tell us about. Managed to land the plane,   
got off, haven't seen Ada since. Jack and I made friends with these two police officers who   
had an experience with a zombie. One is from Raccoon City. Went to the sanitarium to see   
Rebecca. Got the story on what happened in the mansion. Can't go into that know. When   
Bennett-"  
  
"Sorry to interupt, but who is Bennett?" Leon asked with curiousity.  
  
"Bennett is one of the police officers that Jack and I met. As I was saying, when we got  
out Jack and Chase, the other cop, were gone. I was very stupid by going up to this van and   
asking if they'd seen either of them. The window opened to reveal the police chief, and   
traitor to the S.T.A.R.S, and all around bad guy, Wesker. There was then a sort of stand off,   
Bennett blew my consentration, and after that I don't know because I wasn't in the land of   
consciousness."  
  
"Brant how are you. . .hey, who are you?!" Ryan came in the room as soon as Jade   
finished her story. He was almost about to pull out his gun, but was a little apprehensive.   
Both Jade and Leon looked at him with surprise. Jade made an attempt at a smile and looked at   
Ryan.  
  
"Bennett, this is Leon Kennedy. Remember? The guy Jack and I came to look for. He   
found me instead. Leon, this is Ryan Bennett. I just mentioned him." Jade tried to make the   
tension in the room lessen.  
  
"So that means you know what happened in Raccoon City?" Ryan asked, his muscles relaxing.  
  
"Yeah, Umbrella's a really evil company. I came here to put a stop to them." Leon tried  
to be polite.  
  
"Yes, well. . .Brant, you look really pale." Ryan immediately changed the subject.  
  
"Humph, well. . .you've had better days I'm sure. Or at least your shoulder has. Bet it   
feels like it's being torn off, doesn't it?" Jade retorted.  
  
"Actually it does. Your head feel the same way?" Ryan asked in return.  
  
"Yep. The van didn't run over my head when they drove away, did it?" Jade was making an   
attempt at a joke, but her enthusiasm was not what it usually was.  
  
"No, it didn't. I thought he'd killed you." Ryan now had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"No such luck, Bennett. You're stuck with me until we find our partners. Speaking of   
which, do you know where they might be?" Jade was trying to return to her normal self, and it   
was working to some degree.  
  
"How should I know? I've been here since we were shot. Haven't been galavanting around   
town looking for them." Ryan replied.  
  
"Well, you made me lose my consentration. It's almost your fault I got shot. In fact,   
I'd say it is your fault. I would've got him." Jade was now on the defensive.  
  
"You shouldn't have run up to an unmakred van asking where your partner is when they are   
the only car in the lot besides ours. That was stupid, and unprofessional. You should've   
used your head. It's not my fault at all." Ryan snapped back.  
  
"Yeah, well you-" Jade started.  
  
"Um, excuse me? I have a question maybe one of you can answer." Leon interupted Jade   
mainly to stop the fight that was escalating every moment, but he really did have a question   
that had been bugging him ever since he knew Ada was still alive.  
  
"And that would be?" Jade looked aggravated that he had interupted her while she was   
launching her counter attack.  
  
"I ran into a woman that looked almost exactly like Ada, but it wasn't her. Does anyone   
know if Ada has a sister or something?" Leon asked.  
  
Both Jade and Ryan faces took on a look of extreme surprise. Ryan was the first to   
answer, "No, I don't know if Ada has a sister, but if she lives here, she should be on our   
database at the station."  
  
"Well, let's go." Leon was ready to get out the door and off to the police station when   
Jade posed a question.  
  
"Bennett, are we gonna be released from the hospital anytime soon?"   
  
"I was already released before I came to your room." he replied.  
  
"What about me?" Jade was getting angry again.  
  
"I'll try to get you out of here now, but you'll have to show them that you're ready to   
stand on your own two feet, have no pain, and back to the regular person that you are." Ryan   
said.  
  
"In short, I have to act, right?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." he answered.  
  
"Performance of a lifetime." she said as got out of her bed. "If you two will excuse me,   
I have to get my clothes on. I don't like these hospital gowns."  
  
******  
  
"Are you sure she quite well, Officer Bennett?" asked one of the doctors on the way to   
Jade's room.  
  
"Positive, doc. She's feeling back to her normal self." Ryan replied as he opened her   
door.  
  
Jade was standing in the middle of the room, with the clothes on that she had arrived   
there in, looking nearly normal. She was trying her best to stand up straight, knowing the   
concequences if she had to stay there.  
  
"How do you feel, Ms. Brant?" the doctor asked her.  
  
"I feel 100 percent, doctor. I'm feeling no discomfort what-so-ever." she replied   
trying to sound well.  
  
"Hmm. . .no pain in your head?" he asked as he tilted his head to look at her.  
  
"None. I'd really like to get out of here, if you don't mind." Jade was starting to get   
nervous with the doctor looking at her.  
  
"Well, if you feel no pain then I guess I can't keep you here anymore. Quite an amazing   
recovery. Like none we've ever seen. Only one day, how remarkable. I'll go sign the papers   
for your release." the doctor turned and left the room shaking his head to how someone could   
recover so fast.  
  
"Right now the most important thing is finding Jack and Chase. I think they're at the   
chemical plant or the sanitarium." Jade was ready to get started to find her partner.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yes. Leon, I think you should look in the sanitarium. Bennett and I will look in the   
chemical plant." Jade's tone was serious.  
  
"Alright, but how are you going to get in the chemical plant?" Leon asked.  
  
"The back door. We've got to find them as soon as possible. Knowing Umbrella, they're   
probably gonna use them for some kind of experiment. We don't have much time." Jade said as   
she walked out the door of her room.  
  
Chapter 11: Trapped  
  
Jack sat alone in the cell under the sanitarium. It was Umbrella's secret laboratory.   
He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but he did know that his head was pounding and that   
he couldn't remember what had happened after Evelyn and him left the sanitarium. He didn't   
even know where Evelyn was, but he had the feeling that she was nearby. There was no way out   
of the cell, except an air vent in the ceiling, but it was too high up for him to reach. On   
unsteady legs, Jack got up and walked to the door to look out. He could hear screaming from   
far off. Then he heard a voice that sounded a lot like Arthur Neubauer's.  
  
"What do you mean they "got out"?! Someone is always supposed to be there watching them!   
What idiot let this happen?! . . .I see. Don't you know what will happen if they get up top?!   
What? They already did?! How many have it? Uh-huh. Well, get Wesker and the Wong sisters   
over here now! I don't want to lose any more of my scientist. I don't care about the people   
in the town! If they have it, they have it. If the town is already like that then what can I   
do about it?! Screw them. Just get them over here. There is very expensive equipment here I   
don't want them to destroy. Yes. . .I'll get myself a gun. I suggest you do the same, and   
whoever let them out, make sure they never make the same mistake again. Right. I have to go.   
No, I don't have to do an experiment until later, but I see one of them now attacking one of   
the scientists. Yeah, I'll need all the help I can get. Good bye." Appearently he had been   
talking on the phone to someone. Jack was able to piece together only some of it. To his   
understanding, something had escaped in the lab and got outside into the town. People were   
dead, Ada had a sister, the people in town were in trouble, and some of these things were in   
the lab. In the middle of his thoughts he heard Evelyn's voice.  
  
"Hey, Crawford! You there?"  
  
"Chase, yeah, I'm here. Did you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and that means we'd better get out of here before those things get to us." she   
replied from the next cell over.  
  
"And before they get our partners. Remember, those things are in the town, and if Jade   
and Bennett are up there. . ." he trailed off.  
  
". . .They're gonna need some help." Evelyn finished his sentence for him.   
  
The next thing they heard was the wistling of a lab attendent, coming from the other   
direction. Obviously, he had not seen any of the creatures or else he would be running for   
his life. He was swinging a lab card key in his hands as he walked. It was going to take   
some quick thinking to get the card key.  
  
"Hey, guy." Evelyn wispered.  
  
"Who me?" he looked around.  
  
"Who else would I be talking to?" she replied.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Did you hear about those things getting out?" she gave him a wide eyed, scared   
expression.  
  
"What things?" the man was getting a little nervous.  
  
"The creatures. I saw one just now. They have big sharp claws. . ." Evelyn was   
executing her plan perfectly. Jack knew better than to butt in.  
  
"Big sharp claws?" the man asked trembling.  
  
"Yeah, and teeth too. They can cralw on the ceiling and pounce right on you. They have   
black, emotionless eyes, and puss disgusting stuff all over them." Through the bars on the   
door, Evelyn made motions with her arms to imitate one of the creatures.  
  
"Really? What should I do? I don't know how to use a gun." he said very much afraid at   
this point.  
  
"Well. . .I am a police officer. If you let me out I can show you how to use your gun,   
and I'll even try to protect you so none of those things get you." Evelyn suggested.  
  
"I don't think I'm supposed to let you out of there." the man was apprehensive.  
  
"Look," she looked at his name tag. "Rodney. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a police   
officer. Besides, I'd hate to see such a bright guy like you get torn apart by one of those   
things." she continued.  
  
"Tear me apart?" Rodney was scared again.  
  
"Oh yeah, I saw one tearing a guy limb from limb. . ." Evelyn explained.  
  
"I don't know. . ." Rodney said once again.  
  
". . .While the guy was alive." she finished.  
  
That clinched it for Rodney. As fast as he could he swiped the card in the scanner.   
The small light turned green and the door opened. Evelyn stepped out, and gave a wink to   
Jack. She wasn't done with Rodney yet.  
  
"Here, give me your gun." she motioned to the handgun he had in his hands. He handed it   
over to her.  
  
"Show me how to use it." he asked her.  
  
"You know what?" Evelyn asked him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got an even better idea on how you can stay safe. I know of a place where none of   
those creatures can find you." Jack already knew what Evelyn was getting at.  
  
"Really? Where is that?" Rodney asked.  
  
"In here." Evelyn pushed Rodney into her cell and closed the door before he could get   
out.  
  
"This doesn't look very safe, and you tricked me!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Not exactly. This place is safer than running around the lab. Just keep your head   
down when you hear something walking by, unless it's human. I promise when this is all over   
we'll come back and get you out. Until then, just hang out here." Evelyn explained as she used   
the key card she'd swiped off him to open Jack's door. Jack walked out looking very pleased   
with the way Evelyn handled the situation.  
  
"Kinda reminds me of something Jade would've done." he said.  
  
"Part of being a cop is negotiating." she answered. "Come on. We have to find a way out   
of here before those things find us." They both walked away, leaving Rodney in the cell   
realizing just how stupid he was.  
  
The halls were silent, except for the occasional noise from a machine in one of the labs.   
It had looked like hell had broken out. There was blood almost everywhere. It was on the   
walls, floors, and some even got on the ceiling. It was a sight they were both not ready for.   
Some of the scientists that didn't make it out alive were slumped against the walls; some   
missing limbs or their insides.  
  
"Somehow I don't even want to know what kind of creature did this." Evelyn half wispered.  
  
"I'm with you on that one." Jack replied grimly.  
  
"Which way is the exit?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Shhh. . .I think I hear something." Jack put up his hand to silence her.  
  
They could hear in the distance a soft clacking noise, such as nails on a linoleum floor.   
It wasn't the clacking of light nails. Whatever it was, it was heavy and big. Knowning that   
there were creatures all over the place, the two were ready to turn the other way when the   
creature turned the corner. It was a Hunter. Big, green, with long sharp claws, and beady   
little eyes. A cross between a frog and something else they couldn't put their fingers on.   
As soon as they saw it they started to run, but it persued them down the next hall. They   
turned a corner to a long empty hallway, running at full speed.  
  
"This isn't going to work! It'll catch up to us in a matter of seconds!" Jack exclaimed   
in panic.  
  
"You're right! Get behind me!" Evelyn ordered.  
  
"What?!" Jack yelled.  
  
"You heard me! Now!" she yelled back as the Hunter turned the corner.  
  
It was at least fifty feet away, but it wouldn't take long for it to catch up. Evelyn   
took out her gun, aimed it at the Hunter's head, and prepared to fire. It took several   
running steps, then it leaped into the air, claws ready to rip her apart. Evelyn took aim,   
and made the shot right between the eyes of the Hunter's head. The Hunter fell to the ground   
dead; a pool of blood forming around its crumpled body. Evelyn collapsed a moment, reflecting   
on what had just happened. Her face first had a scared look on it, then it changed to one of   
determination.  
  
"That was a great shot. Are all the cops here like that?" Jack asked her, walking   
gingerly around the Hunter's body.  
  
"They're all pretty good, but I was the top marksman, or woman, at the police academy.   
Naturally good, I guess." she replied, following what Jack did.  
  
"You guessed right. Now we can find a way out of here." Jack said as they walked   
further down the hallway.  
  
*******  
  
Arthur Neubauer sat in his office not far from Jack and Evelyn, and he thought about what   
had happened. Some idiot let the experiments out, and the whole town was probably turned into   
zombies by now. He was impatiently waiting for Wesker and the Wong sisters to arrive. They   
were good against these things. Arthur wanted everything taken care of, the bodies cleared,   
the blood cleaned, the specimens killed, and everything back to working condition by tomorrow.   
He was upset at how this put him back days, weeks even, in research. His best scientist were   
killed, and he wanted to get a new staff as soon as possible. He just wanted all of it to be   
over so he could get on with his work. Desert Eagle in his lap, he waited for Wesker and the   
Wong sisters to come. If any unpleasent thing happened to come inside, he was ready for it.   
Outside he could hear the sound of voices coming closer to his office, but he couldn't place   
who they belonged to. He knew it wasn't any of his staff, and it wasn't a specimen, so he   
waited to see if they would come in his office or pass by without noticing he was in there.   
The voices came up to the door and stopped.   
  
"Dr. Arthur Neubauer. Look what it says on the sign here." Evelyn said, pointing to the   
small sign.  
  
"We heard him earlier. You think he's in there?" Jack asked.  
  
"There is only one way to find out." she replied while opening the door.  
  
Arthur was ready for them. He had his gun pointed at the door as it opened and fired a   
shot that almost hit Evelyn. The two looked at him, and Evelyn aimed her gun back at him.  
  
" Oh, hello. How did you two get out?" he asked as if he cared.  
  
"You have a funny way of saying hello, doctor." Jack commented.  
  
"Sorry about that. I promise next time I'll actually hit one of you." Arthur replied   
coldly.  
  
"We'd like it if you told us where the exit is, you scumbag." Evelyn said, through her   
clenched teeth.  
  
"Why, Officer Chase, I'd never keep any secrets from you." Arthur exclaimed dryly. "Take   
a left, and then a right. You'll end up in the sanitarium. That's all there is to it."  
  
"That's all you're going to tell us, is that it?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, it is. So if you'd leave me alone now. . .I'd like to collect my thoughts before   
someone I'm expecting gets here. I hope you run into them on the way out. They'll be happy   
to kill you on a moments notice. Good bye." Arthur turned his chair away from them to face   
his computer.  
  
"Wait, I have a question for you." Jack said.  
  
"Oh, what is it?" Arthur asked annoyed, but not turning from his computer.  
  
"Are you the one in charge of all of this?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, thank you for your time." Jack replied, satisfied with the answer.  
  
The two left the office as Evelyn asked Jack a question.  
  
"Why did you ask him that?"  
  
"Because, in every horror movie, the creator of the creature always gets it in the end."   
he answered.  
  
"This isn't a horror movie." Evelyn observed.  
  
"No, but it sure feels like one." Jack said.  
  
"So you're saying he's gonna get it in the end?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just then a scream was hear from Arthur's office as they saw some blood splatter on his   
door.  
  
"Told you." Jack said.  
  
"You don't know that he's dead." Evelyn replied.  
  
"With a scream like that, who wouldn't be?" he asked as they walked down another hall.  
  
Finally they had come to an exit. The door was painted with red letters that said,   
Sanitarium Entrance: Employees Only. Looking at each other briefly, they pushed on the door.   
Nothing happened.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Evelyn gasped.  
  
"It's locked or stuck." Jack said.  
  
"That means we're trapped in here." Evelyn exclaimed.  
  
"With a whole bunch of monsters." Jack looked down the hall.  
  
"And not much ammo."  
  
Chapter 12: Sanctuary  
  
The autumn air gave Leon a chill as he walked through the gate to the sanitarium.   
Along the way he had saved three people from attacking zombies, and every encounter he had   
reminded him of Raccoon City. He figured this was what it was like in Raccoon City before   
everyone died and turned into zombies. The rusty gate creeked open slowly, and Leon slipped   
through. The parking lot looked normal enough. No monsters, no dead people, no burning cars.   
Leon sighed with relief at the thought that maybe it wasn't as bad as Raccoon City. 'Maybe it   
can be stopped before everyone dies.' Leon thought as he walked up to the door. Opening the   
door sounded like thunder compared to the noise inside the sanitarium. Not a sound was made   
inside as Leon stepped in, with the exception of his shoes. Every step he took sounded like a   
stampede against the ominous quiet.  
  
At first, everything seemed fine. Nothing was out of its place here either. The strange   
thing was that there was no one around. Not a nurse, or orderly. Not a soul was to be seen.   
This was the one thing that puzzled Leon the most, until he turned the corner to find all the   
patient room doors open. 'If this place is owned by Umbrella, there's no telling what they   
did to these people. Not only could they be monsters, they could be crazy mosters.' Leon just   
kept walking, keeping his senses attuned to anything suspicious.   
  
Around another corner he saw the first zombie in the place. It was Rebecca Chambers.   
Leon had never met her, but he recognised that she was from S.T.A.R.S because of a photo he   
had seen of her in the R.P.D. Her skin was falling off, and parts of it were missing. Her   
eyes had big, black circles under them, and puss was oozing out of her mouth. She stagered   
closer to Leon, moaning softly as she went. Taking aim with his Desert Eagle, he pulled the   
trigger and Rebecca fell to the ground twitching. The sound made by the gun was deafening,   
and she was still twitching as Leon gingerly stepped around her body.   
  
"This is a nightmare. Pure and simple. My life is a living nightmare." Leon wispered   
quietly while turning another corner.  
  
Leon was not ready for what was around the next corner. It was something he had never   
seen before, and in his opinion it was worse than anything he had seen. Parts of it resembled   
a human, and Leon believed that's what it was originally. The rest resembled more of a cat.   
The thing's eyes were feline, while it had arms and hands of a human. Hands of a human with   
razor sharp claws on it. Its ears were pointed like a cat, and a tail stuck out of a pair of   
white hospital pants stained with blood. It had blood coming out of its mouth, and slime all   
over it. Around the shoulders it had some sort of fleshy knobs that pulsed every few seconds.   
It was on all fours, but it had legs like a human's. Claws were pushed out of stained white   
slippers on the feet. Some parts were covered in fur, and the rest looked like human flesh.   
To Leon it was the most horrible thing he had ever seen. The monster stood up and used its   
nose to sniff across the hall. Smelling fresh flesh, it started running at astonishing speed   
towards Leon; first on two feet, then on all fours. Leon had a split second to react to the   
incoming attack, but he was too late. The creature had pinned him on the linoleum floor, and   
made a deep gash in his side. Acting on instinct, Leon used all his strength to push the   
creature up enough so he could shoot it with the Desert Eagle. BAM!! Blood was splattered all   
over Leon, while the monster lay still on the ground. Blood coming out of the huge gaping hole   
in its chest. After feeling his side, Leon continued on; only now with a slight limp.  
  
Going through a door, Leon found out what had happened to all the nurses an orderlies.   
From what he could make of it, all the nurses and orderlies were told to come into that room.   
Unfortunately, something had gotten in and killed them all. The walls, ceiling and floor were   
covered in blood. Nurses were missing body parts, and others were missing organs. Some had   
smashed faces, and some had their faces eaten off. There was nothing Leon could do for them,   
and he was about to leave when he notice a door that said something of intrest. Walking   
closer, he could clearly see what the sign said, 'Laboratory: Authorized Employees Only'. Under   
that he saw something else that said, 'Anyone without proper authorization will be shot on   
sight.'. Figuring that this was where he was supposed to go, he tried to open the door.   
Nothing happened.  
  
"It must be locked or jammed. Well, I can fix that." Leon took out his gun and shot the   
door open. Even though he expected an alarm to ring out, nothing happened. Taking a deep   
breath, he walked through.  
  
********  
  
For the last hour, Jack and Evelyn has been walking around to find another way out. No   
such luck. They even went back to Arthur's office to see if he had a map of the place or a   
key. Neverminding the blood on the door, they walked inside to find Arthur missing.  
  
"And you said they always get what's coming to them." Evelyn commented sarcastically.  
  
"Those weren't my exact words but believe me, he'll get his. He may not be dead now,   
but he's sure gotta be in a lot of pain." Jack replied.  
  
"Hmm. . .no keys, no maps. This sucks beyond my comprehension." Evelyn said angrily.   
  
"Just take it easy. We'll find a way out." Jack calmly said.  
  
"Or we'll find some kind of Frankenstein monster, and while trying to kill it, we   
actually set it free." Evelyn said.  
  
"Nahh. What are the chances of us doing that?" Jack joked.  
  
"It's nice to know even in the face of death we can have a sense of humor. Now let's go.   
Maybe there's a key somewhere else." Evelyn's tone was serious again.  
  
"Wait. Check out this thing on his computer monitor." Jack motioned to the screen, and   
Evelyn looked.  
  
It was a picture of the creature that Leon had seen and it had the number No. 5894726-  
982746. What it said was:   
  
Subject Name: Franklin Miramin  
Age: 32  
Gender: Male  
Diagnosis: Social Anxiety Disorder, coupled with hallucinations,   
and a severe case of paranoia. Prone to outbursts of violent   
behavior. Perfect candidate for experiment treatment.  
  
Conclusion:  
Subject's New Name: Fe-516 (Feline)  
Age: Unchanged  
Gender: Unchanged  
Diagnosis: Now, after treatment, it has become a half man, half cat  
creature. G-Virus use was successful, and he now has all the   
instincts of a cat. Razor sharp claws on hands and feet. Still has  
unprovoked agression, and has killed several lab assistants.   
Better hearing and sight. A much better bio-weapon than the   
Licker or Hunter because of its mobility. Able to walk on two legs  
or all fours. Faster speed, and agility. Final conclusion: Complete success.  
  
"How awful. He took people with mental disabilities and turned them into monsters."   
Jack said.  
  
"If you ask me, he's the real monster. You know, this makes these things even more   
dangerous." Evelyn commented.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Which would you rather have? A normal person as a monster or a crazy person as a   
monster?" she asked.  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
Just then they heard a loud noise that sounded like gunfire coming from the door to the   
sanitarium.  
  
"That sounded like gunfire. We should go check it out." Jack said running out the door.  
  
"Yeah. It could be someone who can help us get out of here." Evelyn followed at a fast   
run.  
  
When they got to the door they saw a brown haired man wearing a uniform that said R.P.D   
on it. Leon had not seen them yet, and they were weary of approaching him.  
  
"It looks like a police officer." Jack wispered.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't have those kind of uniforms. Besides, if the police is being run by   
Wesker, then he wouldn't have an officer come here. No, it looks more like the uniform that   
the police wore in Raccoon City." Evelyn wispered back.  
  
"R.P.D. Of course! I forgot! Remember that man Jade and I came here to find?" Jack had   
come to a revelation.  
  
"Yes. What about it?"   
  
"I think that's who we're looking for." Jack wispered as he turned the corner to greet   
Leon.  
  
"Crawford, wait!" Evelyn ran after with her gun drawn.  
  
Leon, hearing the commotion, turned around to see what was going on. Evelyn pointed her   
gun at Leon, still suspicious of what Leon's motives could be.  
  
"Drop the gun. Now." Evelyn ordered.  
  
"Chase, be nice." Jack said, trying to keep her from shooting him.  
  
"Hey, I'm not here to shoot anything human. Let alone you and this guy over here,   
Officer." Leon said slowly, "Look, I'm an officer too. From Raccoon City in America. I   
wasn't going to shoot you in the first place so just point that gun in some other direction."  
  
"Are you Officer Leon Kennedy, by any chance?" Jack asked.  
  
"How come everyone here knows who I am, and I know no one here?" Leon asked as his reply.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Evelyn, still pointing her gun at Leon.  
  
"I was at the local hospital looking for Jade Brant. She had come from Raccoon City and   
I wanted to know if she could tell me anything I didn't know." Leon explained.  
  
"She's dead. A guy named Wesker shot her and her," Jack turned to Evelyn, "Partner,   
Ryan Bennett, in the sanitarium parking lot."  
  
"She's not dead, and neither is Officer Bennett." Leon answered.  
  
"They're not?! That's great!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"She told me what's been going on, and I told her what I'd seen in Raccoon City." Leon   
said.  
  
"What did you see in Raccoon City?" Evelyn asked while finally putting her gun away.  
  
"It's a long story, and I'll tell you later. I don't think I've been introduced. . ."   
Leon trailed off.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm Officer Evelyn Chase. Ryan Bennett's partner." Evelyn shook Leon's hand   
nervously.  
  
"Name's Jack Crawford. Jade's partner." Jack nodded his head in greeting.  
  
"Okay. Now that we all know each other, and my mission to find you is complete, we can   
go find Jade and Bennett now." Leon said.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Evelyn asked.   
  
"The Umbrella chemical plant. Is this a lab?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Jack answered.  
  
"Come on. In my experience, the underground lab always leads to the chemical plant."   
Leon started walking.  
  
"How many experiences have you had?" Evelyn asked while following Leon.  
  
"One." He replied.  
  
"Great."  
  
"But we already tried to find another way out, and we haven't found anything." Jack   
explained.  
  
"Did you search every room? Or every hallway?" Leon turned another corner.  
  
"With the limited ammo we have, we only check doors in our general area." Jack replied   
following him.  
  
"Well, let's find where this hall leads." Leon said as they walked down the hall that   
Evelyn and Jack had not been through.  
  
Chapter 13: The Researcher's Letter  
  
Along the way to the chemical plant, Jade and Ryan saved many people from attacking   
zombies, as Leon had done. Their trip to the chemical plant was not as far as Leon's trip to   
the sanitarium, and they were there in a matter of minutes.   
  
"You sure you're feeling well enough for this, Brant?" Ryan asked before they stepped   
inside.  
  
"No, but I have to do this. Whether I feel well or not doesn't matter. I have to find   
Jack. He's my partner and my friend, and I don't think I'd be a good partner and friend to   
him if I just left him to fight off evil on his own. I'm sure you feel the same way about   
Chase." Jade explained, looking at the front door.  
  
"Yeah, but my injury wasn't as bad as yours."  
  
"Can we quit the banter and go inside?" Jade asked.  
  
"Sure, come on." Ryan opened the door, and followed Jade inside.  
  
The chemical plant was as quiet as the sanitarium. Not a noise was heard by Jade and   
Ryan. Their shoes made strange sounds as they walked farther inside.  
  
"This is weird." Jade commented, her voice echoing against the silence.  
  
"I thought there would be someone here. A secretary, or a doctor or something." Ryan   
said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, a dead secretary behind the desk. Those zombies must have originated here, but   
there's nothing. No blood, no guts, and not even a severed limb." Jade looked behind the desk   
to find some papers out of order, but no secretary.  
  
"Do you think there's a map of this place?" Ryan asked, "We'll never find our way around   
if we don't find a map or something along those lines."  
  
"Yes, excuse me? Can you point me the way to the cafeteria? How about the lab where   
they keep horribly mutated creatures?" Jade asked sarcastically.  
  
"This is no time to be making jokes, Brant." Ryan scolded.  
  
"If you can poke fun at this, then there's nothing you can poke fun at. Life is   
ironically funny. It's better if you have a sense of humor about it, sour puss." Jade make a   
crinkled face at Ryan, like she swallowed a sour candy.  
  
"It's nice to know you can still make fun of me." Ryan said.  
  
"I wouldn't be me if I didn't. It's my other job besides a private investigator." Jade   
looked around for a map of the place, and came to something on the wall, "Hey, is this what   
you're looking for?"  
  
"Let me see. . .yes. This seems to be a map of the place. Now we can find our way   
around here." Ryan looked over the map, reading it carefully.  
  
"Where to first, oh fearless leader?" Jade asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm looking for something that sounds like a place they'd keep   
experiments." Ryan replied while trying to read the map.  
  
"Gimme that!" Jade snatched it out of Ryan's hands, "Hmm. . ."  
  
The map was huge, and it seemed like the complex spanned miles. Most of it was offices,   
but some things held some interest. Such as this:  
  
Level 2: Doctor's Labs.  
Room 201: Arthur Neubauer  
Room 202: Cassandra Adams  
Room 203: Mary Cartwright  
Room 204: A. Wesker  
Room 205: CLASSIFIED  
Room 206: Victor Laurenal  
  
Level 1: Offices  
Room 101: Arthur Neubauer, Doctor Administration  
Room 102: A. Wong (temporary)  
Room 103: A. Wong (temporary)  
Room 104: Paul Smith, Advertising  
Room 105: Victoria Oswalk, Management  
Room 106: Martin Jackson, Vice-president of this sector  
  
"Cassandra?! Here?! I thought she was still in America!" Ryan yelled, his voice making a   
very loud sound.  
  
"Wait a minute! Hold on! Who's Cassandra?" Jade asked with a very puzzled look on her   
face.  
  
"My cousin. She's supposed to be in New York or Chicago, but is says here that she's in   
this building." Ryan was in a panic.  
  
"We can go there after we check the first floor." Jade tried to calm him down by speaking   
slowly, "I want to check the offices that say A. Wong on them. Also I want to check Arthur   
Neubauer's. That weasel."  
  
"No! I gotta go there now!" Ryan started running down the hallway without giving any   
heed to what Jade had said.  
  
"You can't leave-" Jade was too late, Ryan was out of sight. "Acting like a jerk won't   
help you, Bennett!" she yelled down the hallway. "Well, I'd better get started. If I'm fast   
enough, maybe I can catch up with Bennett later."   
  
Jade, having the map with her, found A. Wong's office without much trouble. Finding the   
door unlocked, she opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Jade asked.  
  
The room appeared empty, all there was in there was a desk, chair, and a bent coat   
hanger. There were no papers on the desk, and no shelves for files. It seemed very temporary   
with a sense like the person hadn't moved in yet. The big, black chair was turned away from   
Jade and towards the wall. Jade was about to check the other office when the chair spun   
around to reveal Wesker sitting in it.  
  
"Ms. Brant. I can't tell how unpleased I am to see you." He sneered at her.  
  
"Same here. When someone shoots you, you never feel the same about them. Not that I   
liked you in the first place." Jade retorted.  
  
"Likewise. What can I not do for you?" he asked, not getting up from the chair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jade asked, unmoving as well.  
  
"I work here."  
  
"You work here?"  
  
"In a sense. The plan I had to get rid of you, your partner, and those officers can't   
really work now. Everything's gone to hell in my opinion, but I guess I can see where   
Umbrella's going with this." Wesker explained.  
  
"And where are they going with all this killing?" Jade was getting more than a little   
angry.  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you. Well, at least this time I won't miss." Wesker took out   
his gun and pointed it at Jade's head, "I'm not going to miss you, and don't worry; your   
friends are next."  
  
"I just have one question for you; WHAT THE HELL KIND OF CREATURE IS BEHIND YOU?!" With   
her quick thinking, Jade had just enough time to distract Wesker so she could throw the coat   
hanger at him. The result was a miss shot, that ended up hitting Jade in the leg. She   
ignored it as she ran into the other A. Wong office, and waited to hear Wesker's footsteps   
pass by.  
  
"That bastard hit my leg. This has just not been my day. How come almost everyone I   
run into wants me dead?" Jade inspected her leg. The bullet was lodged in her thigh, but she   
would live.  
  
"When you know Umbrella's secrets, everyone will want you dead. Especially Umbrella." A   
woman's voice from behind made Jade spin around immediately. She looked like Ada, but with   
longer hair and a leather suit.  
  
"Lemme guess. You're gonna want me dead too?" Jade asked.  
  
"Actually, no. That's not my job anymore. That's someone else's. My top priority is   
getting out of this deathtrap before the real bad stuff happens." She answered.  
  
"This isn't bad enough?" Jade looked the woman over suspiciously.  
  
"This is just the beginning of what they've got. You've got a mega-tyrant to deal with,   
and then there's my sister." The woman walked closer to the door.  
  
"Your sister? You wouldn't mean Ada, would you?" asked Jade.  
  
"The one and only. There's a lot you don't know about her."  
  
"Tell me about it. Okay, so you're name also starts with 'A' and ends with Wong. Mind   
telling me what the rest of it is?"  
  
"Anne. Anne Wong. At first it was my and Wesker's job to kill you guys, but my orders   
were canceled. They figure you're done for once you run into my sister or that mega-tyrant."   
Anne explained, leaning against a wall.  
  
"They've got another thing coming." Jade commented, while sliding down the wall to a   
sitting position on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, being shot two times in one week. You gotta be pretty tough for that. I respect   
that kind of perseverance so that's another reason why I'm not gonna kill you. Wesker on the   
other hand, I never fully trusted, and if I run into him on the way out he's gonna say hello,   
and good-bye, to my magnum." Anne pointed her gun up and made a bang noise.  
  
"If this was the worst thing that happened to me today, I'd consider myself lucky." Jade   
said.  
  
"Well, it's gonna get worse before it gets better. Believe me on that one. I got a few   
words of advice before I go, and leave you to your own devices. One, watch out for Ada.   
After this whole G-Virus thing, she's become a little unstable. She kinda pissed off, and   
she's got some real heavy powers. It's in your own best interest that when, or if, you have to   
deal with her; try not to say anything that will make her mad. Two, if you run into the mega-  
tyrant, and you probably will, run away. Far, far away. You can't kill it with anything less   
than bomb or a rocket launcher. Neither of those are around here. Just run. As fast as you   
possibly can, and maybe you can live through this night." Anne explained to Jade.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have an extra gun on you, would you?" Jade asked.  
  
"Always carry a spare, but I have enough ammo for the one I've got." Anne said.  
  
"You mind giving it to me? I don't have one, and I have the feeling I'm definately   
gonna need one." Jade asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I actually like you. You've got a sense of humor. In the face of   
what's going on, you're gonna need it. Here." Anne gave Jade the gun as Jade stood up again.  
  
"Looks like I ran into one person today who hasn't wanted to kill me, and that's a good   
thing." Jade said.  
  
"Yeah. Aren't you lucky? You're gonna need that luck to keep working. Good luck, I   
know you're gonna need it." With that, Anne walked out of the office leaving a bleeding Jade   
to figure out where she was going to go next.  
  
********  
  
By the time Jade had reached Anne and Ada's offices, Ryan had reached the second level   
and regreted not taking the map with him. In fact he regreted leaving Jade all alone in her   
condition. He now remembered it was supposed to be his duty to protect all civilians, he had   
forgotten that Jade was one of those people. However, since he was already up there, it was   
too late for him to turn back. After walking in the hallways for a few minutes, he found a   
door that had the name on it; Dr. Cassandra Adams. Ryan opened the door, and hoped he hadn't   
been too late.  
  
"Hello? Cassandra? It's me. Ryan." His voice sounded small and nervous in the dead   
silence.  
  
The room was a complete mess. Papers were everywhere, on the floor and on the desks.   
There was some blood on a few of the desks, and a little on the walls. The computer was still   
on revealing the same thing that Jack and Evelyn had seen on Arthur's computer about the   
Felines. Most of the test tubes were smashed and on the floor, while others had fallen over   
on a desk. All the machines that seemed to be used for experiments were broken and smashed.   
The microscope was in pieces in front of the refrigeration cabinet. The door to that was open,   
and all the beakers, full of chemicals, were spilled and dripping onto the floor. In the   
corner was a slumped body of what appeared to be a woman. Her back was facing Ryan so he   
could not tell whether or not it was Cassandra.  
  
"Cass? Is that you?" Ryan walked over to the body, and turned it over, "Oh no. . ." he   
murmered softly.  
  
It was his cousin. She had been gutted by a feline, and her face was twisted into one   
of pure terror. Her gun was close by, and it seemed like she shot it before she died, but the   
Feline got away. Her once white lab coat was soaked in blood from her deep gashes, and her   
skin was now a pale gray. Ryan's face lost all of it's color as he examined his cousin. Some   
tears swelled in his eyes, but didn't come out. His face twisted into a hurt felt frown. He   
took Cassandra's body and placed it laying down on the floor. Ryan then stood up, and tried   
to get a handle on the moment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why? Why didn't you tell me you were coming here? Didn't you   
remember that I live here now? Did you just get here and not have enough time? Or did it slip   
your mind? I could've helped you out, or at least gotten to see you one last time. I can't   
even remember the last thing I said to you. Now look, they did this to you. Did they even   
tell you what you were working on? Did you know about all of this? All I can say is why?!   
There are so many unanswered questions I have, and I'll never get to say good-bye." Ryan   
wispered looking down on her motionless body. He now noticed a piece of paper she had   
crumpled in her hand, then he took it out and read it.  
  
Dear Ryan,  
  
I just got transferred here yesterday, and I'm sorry I can't see you while I'm here. I   
left a message on your answering maching, but I guess you haven't gotten it yet. I'm afraid   
I might not see you again so I'm writing you this letter. I hope it gets to you in enough   
time. I realized something, the company I work for, Umbrella, is evil. After months of   
research, I found out what they are doing to people and animals. Let me tell you, it's the   
most horrible thing you could ever see. They mutate things into creatures you couldn't even   
get out of a horror movie. I'm sorry I even got involved in this in the first place. Look,   
since they don't let employees leave without killing them, I'm going to give you instructions   
to eliminate this place before it does too much damage. You're a police officer, and the   
closest thing I ever had to a brother so I hope that you'll carry them out with the greatest   
of care. Don't worry about me. Tomorrow night I'm going to take an underground train out of   
here. I pray that you and any other trusted partners of yours who get involved in this will   
make it out safely as well. Here is all the information you'll need to bring this God awful   
place to the ground:  
  
1) You must destroy this place by initializing the self-destruction device. It is in   
level B3, and you need an access card to use it. I have one that is of the right security   
level. It's included in this letter. This password to the device is EternityisComing. Make   
sure you type it just like that or else it won't be able to initiate. After it is started it   
can't be stopped, and you'll have only ten minutes before the complex blows up. This will   
include an underground lab, the chemical plant, and the sanitarium. Make sure you get out in   
time.  
  
2) You can get protective suits from the deadly virus that's here from my office. I   
have a locker in there that says; C. Adams. Just put int the numbers 5784249, and you'll get   
the suits. I'm not sure if you'll need them, since by the time you get here it will probably   
be past the incubation stage. If you get my letter late, then disregard this part and move on   
to the next part.  
  
3) I suggest you stop by the lab for evidence to finally put a stop to this. There is   
something called T-009 in there so make sure you don't acidentally open it's stasis tube.   
That could wake it, and give you a very big problem. Find all the evidence you need on a disk   
that should be near one of the computer terminals. The lab is located on level B4, and the   
password for the computer should be, CaT587. Download everything you can, and take good care   
of the disk.  
  
4) Lastly, I've readied a getaway car for you, and anyone else involved with you in this.  
It's in the garage level. It should be the only car there, and the keys are in the small   
office next to the garage. The keys should have the number 15 on them. Use those and get away   
before the place explodes. Expose all the evidence to the media and the world leaders. That   
should put a stop to Umbrella's gastly dealings with genetics.  
  
I'm sorry I can't be there with you when you do it, but I've got to get out of here. Take   
care, Ryan. I also extend that to anyone who will do this will you. I hope you have Chase with   
you since she seems like someone who would do good against this thing. Oh, some of the   
creature will most likely be out when you get there. They are powerful, and fast so you must   
have firepower with you at all times. Please be careful of any creatures you run into, and   
remember that their weak spot is usually the head. Good luck, and I'll see you someday soon.  
  
Your favorite cousin (Your only cousin!),  
Cass  
  
Ryan put the letter in his pocket as he heard the door open again. He was still looking   
down towards Cassandra's body.  
  
"Did you find your cousin, Bennett?" It was Jade, and she could not see that Cassandra   
was lying on the floor. All she could see was her feet, and some of her red hair.  
  
"Yes, I did." Ryan said looking away from Jade.  
  
"Well. . .?" She asked.  
  
Ryan moved out of the way to reveal the rest of Cassandra's body. Jade understood what   
he was getting at immediately. "I'm really sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"Me too. You know, I can't believe that one company could do this to so many people.   
Her life is over because of them, and because of my involvement in this I can never have a   
normal life again. They're screwing everyone left and right, and for WHAT?! Money?! Or   
could it be power?! What could it possibly be to make people do this kind of thing?! I just   
don't understand." Ryan stared up at the ceiling for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure anyone understands, except the president of the company. It's usually   
either power or money, with power coming in first. Everyone wants power. Maybe they feel   
this is justified, as long as they get what they want. I don't understand it either. I guess   
some people just don't care about anyone else but themselves, and those kind of people are   
evil." Jade said with sympathy in her voice.  
  
"Aren't you going to make some kind of joke on this?" Ryan asked bitterly.  
  
"I don't joke about other people's death. It's not right. I'm surprised you thought I   
was that heartless." Jade shifted her weight so her leg wouldn't hurt so much. "You're not   
leaving again are you?" Jade was beginning to panic a bit.  
  
"I'm leaving." Ryan started toward the door. "I have everything that I need to destroy   
Umbrella in my pocket, and I have a real reason for doing this. This was what Cassandra   
wanted, and I'm not going to let her down." Ryan opened the door, not noticing Jade's bleeding   
leg.  
  
"But what about me? I can't do this-" Ryan slammed the door in Jade's face. "-Myself.   
You're not getting away this time." Jade opened the door, and ran as fast as she could to   
catch up to Ryan.  
  
"Bennett! Get your ass back here!" Jade yelled down the hall.  
  
Jade hobbled as fast as she possibly to catch up. She finally caught up to Ryan. Once   
she did she tapped him on the shoulder, and when her turned around she gave him a cross punch   
to the face. Ryan then fell to the ground, a small pool of blood forming from out of his   
mouth.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Ryan yelled, his voice different from the punch.  
  
"You needed to be knocked back to your senses! I understand you just went though a   
traumatic moment in you life, but it doesn't mean you can go off on a tangent, leaving me with   
nothing! I've just been shot! Do you even know where the hell you're going?!" Jade's eyes   
flared with anger.  
  
"Level B3." Ryan answered.  
  
"You don't know how to get there without a map, and I have it! Look, there is a time to   
grieve for your loss, but it's not now. Suck it up, and wait until later! I don't want to be   
unsympathetic, but you have to forget about it for now. I can't do this alone. My leg is   
killing me, and my head is spiltting. If I ran into something and didn't have any ammo I   
would die. It would end here for me, and I know you don't want that. We need each other to   
find our partners and finish this. I can not do this without your help. So, please, pull it   
together." Jade looked into Ryan's eyes, checking his emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said. "I just don't know how to react to this. My cousin wrote me a   
letter, and it tells me what to do to end this."  
  
"You need me. I have the map. I'm not without sympathy for you, but for us to find our   
partners and get rid of this place you'll need to keep your emotions in check. Can you do   
that?" Jade explained.  
  
"Yes. I can do that." Ryan answered.  
  
"Good. Let's go." ordered Jade. She started walking down the hallway, trying to hide   
the limp a bit, and Ryan followed.  
  
"What do you mean you just got shot?" Ryan asked.  
  
*********  
  
Wesker was angry. He kept scolding himself for falling for Jade's trick. 'At least I   
got her leg.', he thought. Her blood was dripping, and he was going to follow this trail   
until he found Jade and shot her dead. If Officer Bennett was with her, he'd shoot him dead   
too. Wesker hated that those two had eluded him for so long a time. He was going to kill   
them, and nothing was going to stop him. As he walked around a corner, he came face to face   
with Anne's gun. Acting on reflexes, he pulled his out immediately. They were now in a face   
off kind of position.  
  
"Wesker."  
  
"Anne."  
  
"I'm gonna do what I should've done a while ago." Anne gritted her teeth together.  
  
"What's you're problem?" Wesker asked.  
  
"You screw up everthing you do. If they had just asked me in the first place, I could've   
killed who they wanted dead. They were stupid enough to do it your way. I'm gonna finish what   
I started. I was sent here to kill you, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Anne explained,   
"Not to mention our conflicting personalities."  
  
"I thought we were going to climb the corporate ladder, rung by rung. Changed your   
mind? We can still kill them. We can still run Umbrella together. I can't screw up   
everything. Remember, I always get out anything. How about it?" Wesker's tone was cajoling.  
  
Anne stood motionless for a few seconds, deep in thought. Her face then changed, and she   
had an expression of calm on it. "Good bye, Wesker." Anne pointed her gun down and shot   
Wesker in the foot. While he was swearing, Anne turned and walked away.  
  
********  
  
Jade and Ryan had made it to level B3, and were now in the Surveillance Room. There   
were cameras in every room, and all of them seemed to be working. One of them was of   
Cassandra's office, and for some reason has been rewound recently. The frozen picture on the   
screen was of Cassandra and Wesker, talking to each other.  
  
"What's this? Why would someone have it at this point?" Jade asked, looking closer to   
the screen.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even know she knew Wesker." Ryan answered.  
  
"Why don't we get outta here, Bennett. You might not like what you see, and I can't   
take another episode." Jade said.  
  
"No! I wanna see what was going on." Ryan pressed the PLAY button, and the screen   
started to move. Remarkebly, it had sound to it.  
  
"Wesker, I know what's going on here, and I'm not going to take it! This is unholy, and   
immoral! I don't know how you do this!" Cassandra yelled at him. Wesker kept his usual   
composure.  
  
"Calm down, Dr. Adams. There is no need to get excited about this. We own you,   
remember? There is no use yelling because no one here will listen to you." Wesker said,   
remaining calm.  
  
"I have a cousin here, a police officer. He could, and will, put a stop to this."   
Cassandra stated.  
  
"Not likely. I own the police as well. You've done great work here, and it would be a   
shame to lose you from some. . .accident." Wesker adjusted his sunglasses a bit.  
  
"Any accident caused around here is because of you." Cassandra said coldly.  
  
"Watch what you say, Dr. Adams. You could end up in big trouble. You could lose your   
job."   
  
"Would that be a bad thing?" Cassandra was being sarcastic.  
  
"I think you'd better take this." Wesker handed her a handgun, "You'll need it soon. I   
almost guarantee it." he then typed something on the computer. A signal resonated for a few   
seconds. A moment later a feline came from one of the air vents. It attacked Cassandra, and   
after she got her shot off, it gutted her. The whole time Wesker was watching, listening to   
her screams of pain. He then calmly turned and walked out of the office.  
  
"Ryan. . . . ." escaped Cassandra's lips before the feline gave her one last slash, and   
then proceeded to devour some of her intestines.  
  
The screen stopped, and automatically rewound itself to the point where Jade and Ryan   
had come in. Ryan's face had no expression on it, and Jade feared what he was going to do   
next.  
  
"He murdered her." Ryan said quietly.  
  
"That's what it looks like." Jade answered.  
  
"He just stood there while she was screaming in pain. It didn't phase him a bit." Ryan   
murmered.  
  
"Yes." Jade looked at Ryan's face. She couldn't tell what was going on inside.  
  
"Brant," Ryan did not blink once.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill Albert Wesker, for the murder of my cousin."   
Ryan immediately turned, and walked out of the room. Jade followed as best she could.  
  
Chapter 14: Retribution  
  
Evelyn, Jack, and Leon had been walking for what seemed like hours, trying to find the   
chemical plant's underground. They were getting low on ammo because they had ran into several   
felines and zombies along the way. Evelyn was getting more and more doubtful that Leon could   
find a way to the plant. Jack was more worried about Jade than anything else. He hoped she   
wasn't in too trouble, and that she wasn't hurting too much from that bullet wound. Leon was   
thinking about what he'd say to Ada if he ever found her. Would she be angry at him for   
leaving? Or would she want to be with him? Then again she could be horribly mutated from the   
G-Virus. As the three turned the corner they came to a wall that finally told them what floor   
they were on. So far, they had been on two elevators, and walked a very long way. At least   
there was finally something to tell then if they were on the right track. The fainted paint   
on the wall revealed that they were on level B3. The same level that Jade and Ryan were on.   
However, they didn't know that.  
  
"See? I told you I'd find a way to the chemical plant." Leon said.  
  
"Great. Now we can try to find our partners, and destroy the place." Evelyn replied,   
ready to move on.  
  
"I hope they're okay. What floor do you think they're on?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe if we can find a surveillance room, we can see where they are."   
Leon suggested.  
  
"Fine. Let's just get going, okay?" Evelyn started walking down the hallway, and the   
two men followed her.  
  
After many tries, they found the surveillance room, Jade and Ryan had not been there yet.   
All the monitors were on, but they could not see Jade or Ryan on any of them. One the monitors   
was stuck on rewind, the very one that Jade and Ryan were to look at. Evelyn caught a glimpse   
of Cassandra and stopped the tape where Wesker entered the room.  
  
"Hey, I know her. That's Bennett's cousin, and the Chief, I mean Wesker." Evelyn   
commented.  
  
"Bennett has a cousin that works here?" Jack asked.  
  
"She was supposed to be in New York, I think." Evelyn answered.  
  
The three watched in horror as they saw what became of Cassandra, and Wesker's cold   
treatment towards her. Evelyn's face was one of shock. Leon gave one of his frequent confused   
looks. Jack's face was that of sadness.  
  
"I can't believe someone could just stand there when that kind of thing is happening to   
a person!" Evelyn exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. . ." was all Leon could stammer out.  
  
"I can't believe it either Chase." Jack replied.  
  
"Bennett's gonna get really upset about this. He was really close to his cousin. They   
were almost like brother and sister." Evelyn said.  
  
"You think he's going to find out?" Leon asked.  
  
"How can he not find out?" Evelyn gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"Let's go. The sooner we find them the better." Jack said.  
  
The three left the room in a worse mood than when they had come in.  
  
********  
  
Time had passed, and Jade was trying to keep Ryan as calm as she could while still   
trying to find the room with the self-destruct menchanism.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him." Ryan announced quietly.  
  
"I know. You've said it ten times in the past five minutes." Jade rolled her eyes as   
they walked down a hall.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Wesker." Ryan stared blankly in front of himself.  
  
"If you do that you'll be no better than he is." Jade said.  
  
"I'm going to kill him." Ryan replied.  
  
"Ahhhggg!" Jade yelled.  
  
Across another hall, the other three heard Jade's exasperated call and decided to follow   
it's sound.  
  
"That sounded like Jade when she can't get our computer to work." Jack said running   
forward.  
  
"She doesn't like computers, does she?" Leon asked, following.  
  
"Not really." Jack answered.  
  
"Who does?" Evelyn asked sarcastically.  
  
"I do." Jack replied quite honestly.  
  
"Brant!" Leon yelled down the hall.  
  
Jade turned around to see the three at the other end. She gave an expression of great   
happiness, and hobbled toward them. Ryan kept walking forward.  
  
"Hey, Bennett! It's Chase! Get over here!" Evelyn yelled happily.  
  
All Ryan did was stop, and turn around. Jade caught up to the others, and jumped at   
Jack. Jack got scared and backed off.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Jack asked, panicy.  
  
"Nothing! I'm just glad to see you! Oh, and I've been shot twice. That might've done   
something to me." Jade exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Twice?! What happened?" Leon asked.  
  
"After Wesker shot me in the head, I got shot here. In the leg." Jade pointed down to   
her leg.  
  
"Who shot you there?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"The same guy." Jade replied.  
  
"Wesker is truely evil. We saw what he did to Bennett's cousin." Jack said.  
  
"So did he." Jade pointed her thumb back at Ryan, who was still staring blankly. "All   
he's been saying is, 'I'm gonna kill him.'. Very freaked out."  
  
"Bennett. It's me, Chase. I'm your partner. I'm sorry about what happened." Evelyn   
tried a very soft voice to talk to Ryan.  
  
"Chase, I'm gonna kill him." Ryan replied to Evelyn.  
  
"So I've heard. Is that really what you want?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"He's gotta pay for what he did. He's gotta pay for killing my cousin." Ryan explained.  
  
"We know how to bring this place down." Jade suddenly said, "He's got his cousin's   
letter on how to do it, and I've got the map."  
  
"Bennett . . . Ryan, give me Cass' letter." Evelyn ordered softly.  
  
"Alright." Ryan handed the letter to Evelyn, "I want you to start the self-destruct   
mechanism."  
  
"What are you gonna do, Bennett?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Wesker, and kill him." Ryan turned and walked in the other direction.  
  
"Here, Brant. Take the letter. You do the self-destruct thing. I'd better make sure he   
doesn't do anything stupid." Evelyn handed the letter to Jade, and then chased after Ryan.  
  
"Right. Well, let's get started." Jade said.   
  
"Where to first?" Leon asked.  
  
"Ummm. . . turn left here, I think." Jade replied, uncertain.  
  
"What does the letter say Jade?" Jack asked.  
  
"Here," Jade handed Jack the letter, "Read it for youself." Jade turned her attention to   
the map in her hand.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean, is your leg in a huge amount of pain?" Leon asked looking at her   
bloody pant leg. He was trying to be sympathetic with her.  
  
"What do you think? Of course it does!" Jade yelled.  
  
"Woah. Sorry." Leon was a bit taken back by Jade's loud responce.  
  
"I suggest we go down to level B4 and get the evidence from the computers." Jack said.  
  
"You'll have to do the computer thing Jack. You know I'm no good with computers." Jade   
reminded him.  
  
"Yes, I remember. I'll do the computer work. How about you hold the map and letter?   
You're good with directions." Jack handed the letter back to Jade.  
  
"Fine with me." Leon was trying to keep himself in the conversation. He was feeling a   
little left out since Jack and Jade worked together. All his input did was get him a two   
confused looks from Jack and Jade. "Uhh. . .nevermind."  
  
"Okay, to get to level B4 we have to take the elevator. . . which is. . .left." Jade   
pointed her finger to the left.  
  
The three walked in the direction of the elevator, with Jade limping badly and Leon   
limping slightly.  
  
********  
  
Evelyn was having a very difficult time keeping up with Ryan. He was hell bent on   
killing Wesker, and in his eyes nothing was going to stop him. He rounded corners with   
astonishing speed. Evelyn didn't know how Ryan knew where he was going, and wanted to find   
out. Ryan's face was tight, his eyes narrowed, and in an expression of anger and   
determination.  
  
"Bennett?" Evelyn tried to keep up while speaking. She got no answer. "Ryan?"  
  
"What?" Ryan finally answered.  
  
"Do you know where you're going?" Evelyn was looking at him with deep concern, but all   
he did was look down the hall.  
  
"I'm going to Wesker's office. He should be there. I remember where it is." Ryan kept   
his brisk pace going.  
  
"Oh. Are you sure you want to kill him?" Evelyn asked. She didn't want him to do it,   
and didn't think he really had it in him.  
  
"It's retribution, Chase. He ruined her life, and anything she could've done with it is   
gone. My only cousin, and someone I cared about was screaming for help and all he did was stand   
there. I'm doing what has to be done." Ryan walked even faster, almost at a running pace.  
  
"You can't do it Ryan. It's not right. It's not justified. You're a cop. It's unethical   
for an officer of the law to do something like this." Evelyn was making her attempt at talking   
Ryan out of killing.  
  
"Not justified?! Of course it's justified! You saw what happened! It's more justified   
than anything else in the world. And don't talk to me about ethics, talk to Wesker. He was   
supposed to uphold the law and he didn't." Ryan's patience with Evelyn was waning.  
  
"But Ryan you can't. It's against the law. You're not judge, jury, and executioner.   
You must let the law handle this." Evelyn pleaded.  
  
"The law?! He was the law! He didn't hold up his end, and I don't think anyone would be   
able to convict him. He's a dead man in the world's eyes. He just narrowly escaped the Grim   
Reaper. He's not going to escape from him this time." Ryan explained.  
  
"Ryan. . .you. . .can't-" Evelyn's sentence was cut short.  
  
"Just shut up Chase!" Ryan's patience had run out, and Evelyn's sentence was cut short   
by Ryan pushing her into the concrete wall. Extremely hard. Evelyn hit her head against the   
wall, and fell to the ground. Ryan kept moving on, not noticing that Evelyn wasn't moving.  
  
********  
  
"Okay, Jade. Which way from here?" Jack asked. They were now on level B4 and very close   
to the lab.  
  
"Ummm. . .turn right up here. First door on the. . .right." Jade answered.  
  
The three rounded the corner to see a feline haunched over a dead scientist. When the   
creature caught the scent of the three humans, it started running in their direction. It went   
on to all fours and was approaching fast.  
  
"Duck, and cover!" Jade yelled, "Just go to the nearest room you can find!"   
  
Jack ran into the room on the right, the lab they were supposed to go to, while Jade and   
Leon ran into the room to the right. When Jade and Leon were safely into the next room, Jade   
leaned herself against the door and slid down into a sitting position. Leon remained standing,   
though he was clutching his side.  
  
"Does it hurt much?" Jade asked looking up at Leon's wound.  
  
"Yes, but I'll live." Leon replied, "Why are you sitting down there?"  
  
"To be honest, I'm not feeling very well. My head is splitting from the first shot, and   
my leg is in extreme pain from the second. The splitting headache is blurring my vision." Jade   
explained.  
  
"I see. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Leon said confidently.  
  
"My my, aren't we Mister Nice Guy. Why so nice all of a sudden?" Jade asked.  
  
"It's just an instinct or a reflex kinda thing. I was a police officer, it's what I'm   
supposed to do. Helping people was my job, and I guess it still is or I wouldn't be here. Why   
did you ask?" Leon replied and ended with a question.  
  
"Oh nothing. . .nevermind. . ." Jade looked down at her toes.  
  
"That necklace looks familiar. . ." Leon pondered.  
  
"I found it under some rubble in the chemical plant back in Raccoon City. It has a photo   
of a girl and her parents in it, and some other weird thing behind it." Jade picked the locket   
from her chest and lifted it up for Leon to see better. She hadn't taken any notice of it since   
she had found it. Leon was particularly interested in it.  
  
"I remember that locket. Sherry had it, but she lost it or something." Leon said, "What   
kind of weird thing is behind it?"  
  
"Some kind of purple liquid in test tube." Jade replied.  
  
"G-Virus!" exclaimed Leon.  
  
"Pardon?" Jade's expression to turn confusion.  
  
"It caused the whole thing in Raccoon City! We've got to get rid of it!" Leon yelled as   
he reached for the locket.  
  
"No! We have to keep it for evidence! You're a former policeman, you should know that."   
Jade backed out of Leon's reach.  
  
"You're right." Leon stopped, and then sighed, "Sherry. . ."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"One of the only survivors of Raccoon City. Her parents worked for Umbrella. William   
Birkin, her father, injected himself with this stuff and turned into a relentless, mutating,   
killing beast. Annette Birkin, her mother, was a crazy woman trying to save her husband's '  
legacy'. They both died. That was her locket. Her mother must've put a G-Virus tube in   
there to secure William's 'legacy'." Leon explained.  
  
"Ahh, I see." Jade shook her head in understanding.  
  
"I thought it got destroyed, but I guess not. So. . . you think we can leave yet?" Leon   
asked.  
  
"I should've given Jack the letter. He could've gotten the information by now. . .oh no.  
. ." Jade's eyes got very wide as if she just realized something terrible.  
  
"What?" Leon gave Jade a very confused expression.  
  
"Jack could accidentally let something evil out!" Jade exclaimed.  
  
"Ooo, that'd be bad." Leon said.  
  
"Of course it would be bad! We gotta get over there now!" Just as Jade said that they   
both heard a loud roar from nearby. The two ran out of the room, hoping it hadn't killed Jack   
yet.  
  
********  
  
Evelyn slowly regained conciousness, and she tried to sit up. Her vision was blurry and   
she couldn't quite remember just what had happened. As her vision got better, her head cleared   
as well. Memories were coming back to her, but at a very slow rate. She reached back with one   
of her hands and felt warm liquid behind her head. When she pulled her hand back in front of   
her face, she could see that there was some blood on them. As if that was a trigger, Evelyn   
immediately regained all the accounts of what had just happened recently. Evelyn had to reach   
Ryan in time to stop him. On unstable legs, she pushed herself up and started to walk to the   
elevator.   
  
Ryan entered Wesker's office, knowing that he would be there. His hunches were dead on   
because Wesker was sitting in his chair, tending to his bleeding foot. Ryan took out his gun   
and walked forward. Hearing the movement, Wesker also pulled out his gun.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you." Ryan said angrily.  
  
"Oh really? To tell you the truth it's the opposite. You're the dead man." Wesker   
replied.  
  
"You killed my cousin." Ryan's face was expressionless now.  
  
"I did? I've killed so many, it's hard to remember each one."  
  
"Cassandra Adams."  
  
"Oh, her. I'd be lying if I said I was sorry for that." Wesker commented.  
  
On the same floor Evelyn was making good time. Trying to use her photographic memory to   
remember where Wesker's office was on the map she saw for a brief moment.  
  
"I figured you wouldn't be sorry. This time death comes for you." Ryan pointed his gun   
at Wesker's head. Wesker remained calm.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't be so sure that death isn't coming for you instead." And with   
that Wesker grabbed Ryan's gun and threw it across the room. Ryan retaliated by lunging at   
Wesker, knocking him to the ground. While Wesker was still pinned, Ryan reached for his gun.   
The gun was now pointed straight at Wesker's face, Ryan about to pull the trigger.  
  
Evelyn was steps away from Wesker's office, and Ryan was seconds from pulling the   
trigger. The next event seemed like they were happening in slow motion. Evelyn reached the   
office before Ryan killed Wesker. She yelled for Ryan to stop, but it was drowned out by a   
large roar from below them. Ryan being destracted by the sound, was hit in the head by Wesker,   
and Ryan then fell over. Knowing that this wasn't the time to kill, Wesker fled out of the   
office as fast as he could. Pushing Evelyn into a wall as he went. Evelyn was still to weak to   
stop him so she went to go help Ryan. However, Ryan did not need any help. He stood up on his   
own, picked up his gun again, and walked out the door.  
  
"Ryan where are you going?!" Evelyn yelled.  
  
"Nowhere." Ryan replied.  
  
"Ryan. . .where are you going?!" Evelyn repeated.  
  
"Down to the labs." Ryan answered and walked away.  
  
Evelyn did not have enough time to follow him, she wanted to find out where the roar had   
come from. She started to head over to the elevator.  
  
********  
  
After hearing the loud, horrifying roar from across the hall, both Leon and Jade bolted   
out of the room like lighting. They paid no attention to the fact that a feline was still in   
the hall, and it caught them by surprise.  
  
"Split!" Jade yelled, and the two separated just before the feline attacked.   
  
"Shoot for the shoulders, and head!" Leon said, as he started to pump bullets into the   
creatures shoulders.  
  
"Right." Jade replied. She was behind it, so for her a shot between the eyes was   
impossible. Jade tried the next best thing, the middle of the head. However, the feline   
suddenly jolted to the side, Jade's bullet only grazing its ear.  
  
Jade moved to join Leon as the two ran down the hall somewhat. They both turned to see   
the feline running towards them at an incredible speed. The two looked at each other, nodded,   
and moved to the side as the feline jumped directly into the wall. Before the thing could   
rise, Jade put a bullet in its head. The feline made a growling sound as the bullet entered   
the head, and afterwards copious amounts of blood spewed from its wound.  
  
"Now can we find out what that noise was?" Jade asked.  
  
Leon and Jade entered the lab that Jack was in to find a huge Tyrant in a stasis tube.   
It has not broken out, but it seemed to be waking up. Jack was over at the computers looking   
at the buttons, making the small clicking noises while he typed. Every now and then he'd   
glance up at the monstrosity, something to him that mocked humanity itself, and turn back to   
the computer screen. Jade and Leon stood staring silently at the creature for a good few   
mintutes. Jack was unaware of their presence; all of his focus was on the computer. Jack   
pressed one key, and the liquid in the tube drained out. Various noises came from the tank,   
and none of them sounded friendly. The Tyrant stirred and opened its eyes. Taking one quick   
swipe, it broke the glass and stepped out of the tube. It had not yet noticed anyone and was   
still getting its berings.   
  
"Jack, what the hell have you done?" Jade wispered to him.  
  
He finally noticed the two standing there, and with a panicked look on his face returned,   
"I don't have a clue. I was trying to see how the system worked, to get the information we   
needed, and all of a sudden it roars. I press one damn key and the thing breaks out. I can't   
believe this."  
  
"It's a Tyrant." Leon said suddenly, but quickly.  
  
"How would you know?" Jade asked.  
  
"It looks similar to what Claire and I encountered in Raccoon City." he replied.  
  
The creature started to get wise to the three humans standing near it, and its instinct   
took over. Since it hadn't used its muscles yet, the monster was still slow. It kept walking   
forward, closer and closer to the three. When they noticed its advancing, the started moving   
back.  
  
"What do we do?" Jack asked.  
  
"Run," Jade said, "Run quickly."  
  
The three turned and bolted as fast as the could out the door. Tyrant was now at his   
full awareness, and was in hot persuit. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them down   
the hall. All they could do was pray that they'd find the elevator before it got them. As   
they were running down the hall, Tyrant was able to swipe his claws at Jack's back. And he   
made contact. Jack stubled as he ran and had to put his hands on the floor for stability. The   
three rounded a corner tightly, as Tyrant took a huge chunk out of the corner wall.   
  
"Run faster!" Jade yelled.  
  
At last they could see the elevator in the distance. They were going to make it. While   
Tyrant came more and more close to them, they were fewer steps away from their goal. With   
Leon and Jade holding Jack's arms, they made a desperate attempt at the elevator. Jade   
reached with her free hand to press the button, the elevator opened to reveal Evelyn with a   
confused expression. Without explaination the three ran into the elevator and the doors   
closed as Tyrant reached his long claws at them.  
  
"Haha! You can't get us through the elevator! It has a metal door!" Jade taunted at the   
elevator doors. No sooner had she said that, Tyrant's claws bursted through the doors. While   
Leon, Evelyn, and Jade shot at the claws, Jack pressed the button for B3, and the elevator   
ascended, leaving Tyrant's claws ripped from him on the floor of the elevator.  
  
Chapter 15: Crossroads of the Past  
  
Ryan left Evelyn in Wesker's office, her face full of confusion. While she went down in   
the elevator to see where the roar had come from, Ryan just started wandering. He had told   
Evelyn the labs when he had just meant nowhere. He just wanted to forget. He didn't want to   
feel anything. . .but he couldn't. Every thought that entered his head enraged him. Ryan was a   
failure in his eyes; a failure as an officer, a friend, a cousin and a human. The very thought   
of letting Wesker go made him so angry that he couldn't see straight. There was so much anger   
inside of Ryan. He wanted to yell. He wanted to do something that would make it go away. So   
Ryan just kept wandering the oddly empty halls of the labs. Instead of going downstairs, he   
headed up; back to the floor where he had found Cassandra. As he got upstairs, he found the   
hall infested with zombies that were former scientists. Without thinking, Ryan took out his gun   
and popped one zombie after another; each falling like a domino. One fell, but was not dead   
yet. It crawled over to Ryan to bite his foot. Before Ryan knew it, the zombie was on his foot,   
teeth ready to bite. All Ryan did was aim his gun down and shoot. The zombie's head spilt apart   
from the bullet's impact, splattering Ryan with its blood. He did not react. Ryan just looked   
up and kept shooting one zombie after another. Never in his life had his shooting been so   
accurate. In the moment he was not thinking, it was just mindless killing. The anger, rage,   
frustration he was feeling was gone and replaced with bloodlust. When all the zombies were   
dead, Ryan was still unfulfilled. He wanted to kill more. He needed more. The hall sounded with   
the loud clanging of Ryan's shoes as he ran down the hall looking for more zombies.   
  
As he passed a lab he heard a scream from inside. Without thinking, he turned and ran   
inside. A woman scientist was surrounded by zombies. There was no moment of hesitation; Ryan   
killed one zombie, then another, then another, until only the scientist was left. Ryan aimed   
the gun at the scientist's head. As if he didn't even see she was alive.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute! I'm alive! I'm not one of the zombies! Please, don't shoot! I'm   
begging you! Don't shoot!" The scientist screamed as she held her hands up to ward Ryan off.  
  
Something happened to Ryan in that moment. He'd finally realized something; this woman   
was like Cassandra. Faced with life and death. One person held her fate in their hands, instead   
of Wesker this time, it was Ryan. Did he really want to be like Wesker? Did he want to be a   
heartless, cold-blooded, emotionless murderer? Wasn't his job to serve and protect the   
innocent? The people who are defenseless? This woman in front of him was helpless. She didn't   
have any means to defend herself. And there Ryan stood, his gun aimed at her head. All the   
things she could do, all the people she could meet, everything she could do for the rest of her   
life depended on what Ryan did. Pull the trigger; it'd all end. Do not pull it; this woman   
could reach her full potential, do good things. She could also do bad things since she worked   
for Umbrella, but that wasn't what Ryan was thinking. He had never felt more power in his   
entire life and he knew what to do with it. He knew what Cassandra wanted him to do. He came to   
his full senses, he was Ryan, police officer, to serve and protect the people. This woman in   
front of him would have a chance to see her family, her friends, her second chance at life.   
Ryan knew Cassandra would've wanted him to do this. Slowly, Ryan finally lowered his gun. The   
woman scientist sighed with relief and stood up from her crouching position.  
  
"You should leave this place immediately, it's not safe here. Get as far away from town   
as you can get. Find your family. Save yourself and them. Run." Ryan said.  
  
"Are you a cop?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll never forget you. You saved my life." After saying   
that, the woman scientist ran out of the lab, leaving Ryan by himself.  
  
"I'll never forget you either." Ryan quietly said while staring out the doorway.  
  
********  
  
"What the hell's wrong with the elevator doors?" Jade asked in anger.  
  
"They can't open because the claw holes." Jack explained.  
  
"How do we get out?" Jade looked at Jack.  
  
"We could try to pry them open." Evelyn suggested.  
  
"No, that wouldn't work." Jack replied.  
  
"Umm. . .how about using escape door on the ceiling?" Leon asked while looking up.  
  
"Saayy, good thinking there Leon! Give me a boost." said Jade.  
  
"Does anyone know what floor we're on?" asked Evelyn as she watched Leon boost Jade up   
through the hole in the elevator's ceiling.  
  
"Who cares?" Jade's voice was faint as she got higher up.  
  
"What happened to Bennett? Did you find him?" Jack asked to Evelyn.  
  
"He almost killed Wesker, but the roar stopped him. Wesker ran away. After that, all   
Bennett said was he was going to to labs." Evelyn replied to him, "I'm really worried about   
him, I've never seen him like that. It wasn't like Bennett at all. Like he was someone else. I   
need to find him before he does something stupid."   
  
"What floor are we on, Jade?" Leon yelled to Jade.  
  
"It looks like B1. The doors are right above us. I bet if we all got up here, we could   
pry open these doors and get out." Jade yelled back.  
  
"Help me up guys." Leon said, motioning up.  
  
Evelyn and Jack looked at each other and then helped Leon up through the hole. When Leon   
was up with Jade, he turned down and helped Jack up, who then turned to help Evelyn up. Once   
everyone was on top of the elevator, Jade pointed to the doors.   
  
"See? I think we can get them open."  
  
"Is your back alright, Crawford? It looks in bad shape." Evelyn examined the slash Jack   
had received from Tyrant.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay. Good thing I was wearing my leather jacket. Let's get these door open."   
Jack looked over his shoulder at his back then walked over to Jade.   
  
All four then used much of their strength and the doors started to open. Slowly they   
opened with a screeching sound. As Evelyn climbed up the small gap between the doorway and the   
elevator roof, she was grabbed by the throat and lifted the rest of the way.  
  
"Chase!" Leon, Jade and Jack yelled.  
  
Jade ran and jumped the gap with all the strength she had to get up. In an instant, she   
grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up. Then Jade grabbed Leon's hand and pulled him up. They   
all turned to see Evelyn choking at the hands of Ada. Ada had her at least three feet off the   
ground, by the throat.  
  
". . .Ada?!" Leon choked out.  
  
"Let Chase go Ada! She's never done anything to you!" Jade yelled while lunging at her.  
  
"Ms. Brant, you're fired." Ada replied as she sidestepped. Jade went sliding on the waxed   
floor, first landing on her bad leg.  
  
"Ada, what are you doing?!" Leon yelled.  
  
"Leon? What are you doing here?" Ada asked.  
  
"Put Chase down, Ada. Now." Leon ordered.  
  
"Fine." Ada replied as she tossed Chase like a rag doll to the floor. She slid all the   
way over to Jade.  
  
"Get outta here. Take Jade and Chase, find Bennett. Meet me at the exit downstairs." Leon   
told Jack while still looking at Ada.  
  
"What about you?" Jack asked, "We can't leave you here with her. She's dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry about me. This is something I have to do on my own. I must do this on my   
own. I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later." Leon kept his eyes trained on Ada who remained   
motionless.  
  
"All right." Jack replied. He ran over to Jade and Evelyn. "C'mon, we've gotta find   
Bennett."  
  
"What about Leon?" Jade asked as she was getting up.   
  
"Forget it, let's go." Evelyn managed to choke out.   
  
The three ran, leaving Leon alone with Ada.  
  
"I had really thought you were dead until just a little while ago. Was it you who threw   
me the rocket launcher? What happened? How did you get out of there alive?" Leon nearly lost   
all of his control asking his questions.  
  
"Yes, I threw you the rocket launcher." Was all Ada replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to get out of the labs. I couldn't bare to see you torn apart in   
front of me. I wanted you to get as far away from that place as you could." Ada explained.  
  
"Why did you hire Jade and Crawford to find me?" Leon asked.  
  
"I wanted to say good bye to you Leon. If you thought I was still dead, you'd be fighting   
for a cause that didn't really exist. Also, I wanted you to know that we're on opposite sides   
now." Ada's face softened for a moment as she sighed lightly.  
  
"What do you mean 'opposite sides'?" Leon asked with confusion.  
  
"Don't be dense Leon. You know it. I work for Umbrella. You are trying to bring Umbrella   
to destruction. If I see you once more, I don't think I'll be allowed to be so nice to you."   
Ada's eyes looked tired as she talked.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about? We can do this together. What happened to you?" Leon's   
voice was starting to crack as he talked.  
  
"I was infected by the G-Virus. That's why I have so much more strength. I'm not going to   
do this with you, Leon. I'm part of Umbrella. Nothing happened to me. . .I'm just being who I   
am." Ada explained.  
  
"No. . .I know the real you, Ada. You're a good person. You wouldn't stand for what   
Umbrella's doing to these people. You helped me escape. You, Ada Wong, are a wonderful woman."   
Leon was almost in a pleading tone of voice.  
  
"You don't know the real me. You never did. In Raccoon City, we were only working   
together because you never left me alone. I didn't want to see you die, but my work would've   
been done if not for you. You screwed up my whole mission! I almost died because all you did   
was try to follow me around like a little protective puppy. I didn't want you to know about   
Umbrella. I didn't think you should've gotten involved in what I was doing. I was just doing   
my job, but you had to step in. . ." Ada ranted on and on to Leon.  
  
"You telling that you never even liked me? That I was just an inconvenience to you? You   
never liked me at all and everything that happened between us was just fake?" Leon interrupted   
Ada in the middle of her sentence.  
  
". . .No. I really liked you Leon, but I'm not the right person for you. We are on   
opposite sides. Don't you get that? I've got a new assignment. . .and a new identity. First, I   
have to get outta here. Raccoon City is dead and as far as I'm concerned so is Ada Wong." Ada   
started to turn away from Leon to walk down the hall.  
  
  
"Ada? What are you talking about?! None of this makes any sense!" Leon yelled.  
  
"You'll never get it. As long as there is an Umbrella, there will be me, on their side.   
You're not on that side. Ada Wong is dead, her identity is gone. Leon, you are so dense. I'm   
not Ada. I will never be Ada again." Ada starred at Leon for a moment to see how he would   
react.  
  
"So that's it, Ada? Just turn around and leave? After everything? We could get outta here   
together Ada, just like we were gonna in Raccoon City. WIth the others, we could. . ." Leon   
began to light up with his plans, but Ada interjected.  
  
"Leon! I am not Ada anymore! Stop calling me that! We can't get out of here together. I   
have a job to do. Good bye, Leon. I hope that I never see you again because next time I might   
have to be the one to kill you." After finishing her sentence, Ada turned and began to walk   
away.  
  
"Ada? Ada, wait! Ada! Wait! Aaadaaa! Wait. . ." Leon's voice trailed off as he realized   
that Ada was never coming back.  
  
********  
  
Ryan had decided he should head down to the lab area where Jack, Jade, and Leon were   
supposed to be putting off the self destruct system. On the way down he saw Jade, Jack and   
Evelyn at the end of a hall.   
  
"Where do you think he went, Chase?" Jade asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably up to Cassandra's office. Or at least the floor where her office   
is." Evelyn replied.  
  
"No, I'm right here." Ryan said from behind.  
  
The three turned around to see Ryan, standing with his gun to his side and blood on him.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" asked Jade as she examined Ryan's uniform.  
  
"Just some run-ins with some zombies." He answered.  
  
"Are you okay, Bennett?" Evelyn asked concerned.  
  
"You're not crazy anymore, right?" Jade eyed Ryan suspiciously.  
  
"Jade!" Jack exclaimed as Evelyn yelled, "Brant!"  
  
"What?" Jade asked looking confused.  
  
"Jade, sometimes you have no tact at all." Jack shook his head at her.  
  
"Oh shut up, Jack." Jade replied.  
  
"Heheh. I'm fine. I've dealt with it. I'm sorry for all the stuff I did. I was wrong. I   
totally lost control and forgot who I was." Ryan explained.  
  
"No kidding." Jade said under her breath.  
  
"Quiet, Jade." Jack gave her an angry look.  
  
"It's okay, Bennett. We understand." Evelyn said, then with hesitation, ". . . .What   
about Wesker?"  
  
"There's got to be a way that he can pay for what he did. We'll find some way he can get   
what's coming to him." Ryan answered. "First, we should get outta here and blow this place sky   
high."  
  
"Not so fast. You are going to die." A voice from down the hall called to them.  
  
"How come everyone has to try to kill us tonight?" Jade rolled her eyes as she turned   
around again.   
  
Arthur was standing, severely injured with a gun in one hand and an Umbrella cola can in   
the other. He had the gun aimed at Jade's head.   
  
"Why is it always me that people want to shoot?" Jade asked exasperatedly.  
  
"That pendant, give it to me. I want it." Arthur demanded.  
  
"No way, finder's keepers and all that junk." Jade replied.  
  
"I want it. You will give it to me. It has the only sample of the G-Virus in this country   
and I must have it." demanded Arthur once more.  
  
  
"What's with the cola can, doctor?" asked Jack.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? Why do you think everyone in this town is turning into a   
zombie?" Arthur sneered.  
  
"You're using the cola. . ." Jack started.  
  
"And the water supply to turn everyone into zombies." Jade finished.  
  
"Plus, you're eliminating all other drinks in the town so that they could only drink your   
products or the poisoned water." Evelyn added.  
  
"But why? Why would you want to turn everyone into a zombie?" Ryan asked.  
  
"We're still testing the effects of the viruses on humans. How it's ingested, how long it   
would take for the effects to take place, how long it would be before an antidote would be   
ineffective. This town was expendable. I don't have all the answers, but my guess is that   
Umbrella would make an antidote and give it to an infected public for a high price. Or seeing   
how long it takes for the world to fall apart." Arthur answered with a mocking tone of voice.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Evil for revealing all of the plot for us. Doesn't destroying towns get a   
little suspicious after a while?" Jade said sarcastically.  
  
"As I said before, it's just my guess. I'm only the head of my sector. I'm not the higher   
up. . .yet. Now give me the pendant." Arthur moved closer to Jade.  
  
"Forget it, moron. Like I'd give it to you." Jade retorted as she took off the pendant,   
"Hey, Bennett! Catch!"   
  
Ryan looked up to see the pendant fly in the air towards him. Opening his non-gun hand,   
he caught it. As Arthur watched the pendant fly, Jade punched him in the face, then Jack   
tackled him and Evelyn grabbed his gun. A sudden violent vibration from the floor made everyone   
lose balance. Cracks were appearing in the floor under Arthur, Jack, Jade and Evelyn. Looking   
at each other, Evelyn, Jack and Jade ran to where Ryan was as the floor gave way to Tyrant. He   
bursted out of the floor, sending his fist through Arthur's chest.  
  
"If Dr. Newbauer wasn't dead then, he's dead now. And that was from his hand without the   
claws." Jade mentioned as she pointed to Tyrant's fist, now covered in Arthur's intestines.  
  
"Ugh, that's disgusting." added Evelyn.  
  
"Umm. . .everyone? Running would be a good option now." Ryan suggested while staring at   
Tyrant.  
  
"Here's a better one, shoot for its eyes and then run." said Jack as he fired shots into   
Tyrant's eyes.  
  
"I say we get the hell outta here, now!" Jade yelled while already heading for the   
stairs.  
  
"What about Leon?" asked Evelyn.  
  
"I'll go get him. You guys set the self destruct system now! Jack, run you dumbass!   
Shooting his eyes isn't gonna stop him from killing you! You don't have the firepower!" yelled   
Jade, now on her way down the stairs.  
  
Blinded, Tyrant was starting to make wild swings at Jack. When one missed him by a inch   
Jack yelled nervously, "Coming!"  
  
********  
  
Leon sat on the cold wax floor with his eyes closed. The love of his life was gone. It   
was more painful knowing she was alive and was his enemy than thinking she was dead. Leon's gun   
laid at his side. He stayed in his sitting position, motionless.   
  
Jade came down the stairs to level B1 as the others ran down to activate the self   
destruct system. She walked slowly and cautiously down the hall. As she rounded the corner   
Jade saw Leon, on the floor. At that moment, Jade wasn't sure if she should go and talk to him   
or just stand and wait for him to get up.  
  
"Umm. . .Leon? Are you okay?" Jade reached out to tap his shoulder.  
  
"She's gone. Gone forever. . ." said Leon very quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry." replied Jade softly.  
  
"We're on different sides, we're enemies." he added.  
  
"You can't choose who you're enemies in life are. One day you can have a best friend and   
the next day they can become your worst enemy. Life has a very twisted sense of humor." Jade   
said, "It's not your fault. Ada has to follow her path. What she thinks she's meant to do. And   
you go on your path. You do what you know you have to."   
  
"And. . .that's to destoy Umbrella. . .and to find Claire. I shouldn't have yelled at her   
like that. It was wrong." Leon picked up his head a little.  
  
"Right, well come on. We've got a job to do and you have to follow your path. At the   
moment, your path lies with us. Let's go."  
  
Chapter 16: It's Only The Beginning  
  
Clicking sounds from Jack's rapid fingers on the keyboard were the only sound in the room   
as Jack checked the files to find the mechanism for the self destruct system. Him, Evelyn and   
Ryan were down in level B3, where Cassandra's letter had said the self destruct system would be.   
Both Evelyn and Ryan remained silent as Jack typed on the keyboard with great speed. A few   
seconds later he slammed his hands on the keyboard with great exasperation.  
  
"I don't remember the password! Jade has the letter! I was only able to see it for a   
minute." Jack grunted.  
  
"I think it was EternityisComing. Without spaces and a non capital 'i'." Ryan answered   
calmly.  
  
"Really?" Jack asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Ryan replied.  
  
"Good. Thanks." Jack said as he returned to his rapid typing. As soon as he hit the enter   
button, a loud siren starting blaring and soon a voice began to say a string of sentences over   
and over.  
  
"The self destruct sequence has been activated. This sequence may not be aborted. All   
personnel report to the garage level immediately for evacuation. The self destruct sequence   
has been activated..." The voice went on in a rhythmic pattern.  
  
"We'd better high tail it to the garage level." Evelyn commented.  
  
"Good idea. C'mon. It's this way." Ryan said as he began to walk to the door.  
  
"What about Leon and Jade? Weren't they going to meet us here?" Jack asked, still at the   
computer.  
  
"When they don't find us here, they'll head to the garage level. C'mon." Ryan replied,   
walking out of the lab, Evelyn in tow.  
  
Jack shrugged and followed the two others out of the lab.  
  
********  
  
"Where the fuck are they?!" Jade yelled with extreme anger.  
  
"Whoa, Jade. Calm down. There's no need for swearing right now." Leon tried to calm Jade   
down with this remark.  
  
The two were in the lab that the other three had just left. The automatic voice was still   
saying her message in its rhythmic pattern. Red lights on the walls were flashing on and off   
every second, and this only agitated Jade's temper further. She paced in the lab, even with her   
limp.  
  
"They had to have gone somewhere..." Jade trailed off as if she was talking to herself.  
  
"Hmm..." Was the only response to come from Leon as he stood there thinking.  
  
"I know!" Jade exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"What?!" Leon replied surprised.  
  
"They went down to the garage level for the escape route! C'mon, let's go!" Jade turned   
and began to run as best she could out of the lab. Still shocked at Jade's impulsive, quick   
actions, followed as best he could.  
  
*******  
  
The emergency elevator opened to the garage level carrying Jack, Evelyn and Ryan. In   
front of them was a whole garage full of vans. All of them black with an Umbrella symbol pasted   
on them as well as a small white number going from 1 to 15. To the right was a small booth   
where the keys where kept. Next to one of the vans were some canisters displaying the word   
'flammable' on them. Evelyn and Jack walked over to one of the vans, parked in front of a   
window belonging to the small booth.   
  
Ryan walked to the booth, remembering that he had to get key number 15. As he got inside   
he saw what was left of the employee there. The man was graying at the temples with dark brown   
hair. On his left shoulder was a gaping whole, drenched in blood. There were several gunshots   
in his chest, all oozing dark red blood. The man's eyes were covered over in a white film,   
while puss like drool emitted from his mouth. His skin was a grayish color, rotting in many   
places, revealing muscles and bone. The man let out a low unearthly moan as he stumbled up from   
his seat. Ryan aimed his handgun at the poor undead man's head. Outside, Evelyn and Jack heard   
a loud gunshot followed by a large splatter of blood on the window next to them.  
  
"Ewwww, I just can't get used to that." Evelyn remarked.  
  
"Another zombie, I 'spect." Jack said.  
  
The next moment Ryan emerged from the booth with key number 15 in his hand. Not to   
mention a little more blood on his uniform.   
  
"Let's get the hell outta dodge." He exclaimed.  
  
"We have to wait for Leon and Jade, Bennett." Jack reminded him.  
  
"We can wait in the var." Ryan said.  
  
"Good point." Evelyn agreed as she walked to the van.  
  
********  
  
  
Jade and Leon rode the elevator down to the garage level in silence. Leon shifting his   
weight to one leg, and Jade leaning on the back wall with one hand at her temple. The silence   
kept up for another moment until there was a loud bang on the top of the elevator. The two   
looked up to see Tyrant breaking through the elevator with his only hand left. In a matter of   
seconds, the top of the elevator had several punch holes in it. The two aimed their guns at   
the ceiling and started shooting, but at that moment the doors opened to the garage level and   
the two decided to make a break for it instead.  
  
Inside the van, the other three waited. Ryan sat at the driver's seat, Evelyn in shotgun   
and Jack in back. When Jack heard the elevator doors open, he opened the back door of the van   
and stuck his head out. What he saw was Jade and Leon, running as fast as they possibly could.  
  
"Start the car, goddammit! Start the car!" Jade yelled loudly as she ran.  
  
Ryan obeyed the command and started the van's engine. The van began to purr with the   
turning of the key. Evelyn decided to get out of the van to see what all the commotion was   
about. As she got out, she saw Jade and Leon getting closer to the van by the second, but   
Tyrant was in hot pursuit, having broken through the top of the elevator. It was getting closer   
to them by the second, despite the barrage of bullets from Jack and Evelyn's guns hitting him.   
Then, as if thing couldn't get any worse, the automated voice began to change its sequence of   
sentences as the entire compound shook.   
  
"Attention: five minutes until detonation. Five minutes until detonation. All personnel   
report to the garage level for evacuation immediately. Attention: four minutes, fifty seconds   
until detonation..." It chanted instead of its old string of sentences.  
  
They were out of time and out of luck. Then Jade noticed the canisters with 'flammable'   
on them, and got an evil grin. Leaving Leon running towards the van, Jade ran up to the   
canisters and kicked them all over to Tyrant, slowing him down in the process. Then she aimed   
her gun at Tyrant as she jumped backwards, into the van. Evelyn seeing this, jumped back into   
the van and instructed Ryan to drive, right when Jack jumped inside.  
  
"Go to hell, you bastard." Jade said as the bullet flew through the air and hit one of   
the canisters, starting a chain reaction that made every single on of them explode. Tyrant let   
out his last, painful roar as he was blown to bits. The van sped away as Jade, Leon, and Jack   
witnessed the explosion and the fiery aftermath.   
  
Ryan pushed the van to go as fast as it could, as the automated voice counted down the   
last minutes until destruction. In the distance, him and Evelyn could see the garage door, the   
night sky covered in tiny stars. Ryan looked at the gas gauge and let out a very angry grunt.   
  
"I don't believe this. The gas tank is running on empty! Don't these people fill the   
tanks in case of evacuation?!" He yelled angrily.  
  
"How far can we get with it?" Evelyn asked worried.  
  
"Not that far. Just outside the complex. We'll have to run the rest of the way." Ryan   
explained.  
  
"This is beginning to really remind me of a horror movie. Every single thing that can go   
wrong, does." Evelyn remarked.  
  
"You got that right, Chase." Ryan added as the van sped outside the chemical plant into   
the night air. It sped down the street a little ways and then came to a rolling stop. Ryan   
jumped out and looked back inside the van. "Everyone out of the van NOW!" he yelled.  
  
Leon opened the back doors to the van and hopped out, followed by Jack and then Jade.   
Evelyn got out of the passenger's seat and the four started running as fast as they could away   
from the chemical plant. A few seconds later, the countdown ended and the chemical plant   
exploded, launching the explosion of the sanitarium and the underground labs. The five leapt   
to get out of the explosion's path. Pieces of walls, test tubes, monsters, zombies, everything   
that was inside those places, exploded in a fiery roar. The debris flew towards the five as   
they ran farther out of the way. When they were at a safe distance, they all turned and watched   
as the place continued to blaze in extreme heat.  
  
"It's over. This is all over." Evelyn said quietly while she ran her fingers through her   
hair.  
  
"No, it isn't over by a long shot." Leon replied.  
  
"Yeah, I still must find Wesker and bring him to justice." Ryan said, half to himself.  
  
"We have to stop Umbrella from destroying the entire world with their abominations." Jack   
added.  
  
"Yes, this is only the beginning." Jade said as the five continued to watch the chemical   
plant burn, sending curling black smoke clouds up into the cold night air. They all now knew it   
wasn't over. For four of them, this was just the beginning of their journey and for the other,   
it was just a continuation. They all knew that this was far from over. It was only the   
beginning.  
  
The Beginning... 


End file.
